Sonrisas y Burbujas
by RedCloverBronie
Summary: Minuette, la dentista del pueblo, ha sufrido toda su vida ya que los corceles parecen alejarse de ella por alguna razón. Todo cambiará cuando, en una noche de fiesta es invitada a bailar con el Doctor Whooves, el pony de sus sueños. Un triangulo amoroso formado por el Doc, Derpy Hooves, y ella. Spin-off/precuela de mi anterior fic: "La Semilla de la Discordia".
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:**

 **Hola, que tal? (n_n) Este es mi segundo fanfic, y espero que les guste!**

 **Una cosa: Los acontecimientos que tienen lugar en esta historia ocurren antes y durante los hechos que tuvieron lugar en "La Semilla de la Discordia", mi anterior fanfic. :3 Una vez aclarado esto… comenzamos!**

 _Cap 1. Minuette, Derpy y El Doctor._

(Flashback).

Una pequeña pegaso se recuesta en la nube más cercana a su casa. No parecía tener más de 10 años de edad, y, junto con una melena rubia y pelaje gris, lucía una hermosa cutie mark conformada de siete burbujas.

La pequeña Derpy (en aquel entonces conocida como Ditzy Doo), estaba llorando. Una vez más se habían estado burlando de ella en la escuela. La razón de esto eran sus ojos, los cuales tenían un hermoso color amarillo, pero que eran ridiculizados por sufrir de estrabismo.

Al caer la noche, Derpy no tuvo más opción que regresar a casa, pues la cena estaba lista y no había comido nada desde el desayuno (pues un trio de pegasos bastante crueles, habían arrojado su almuerzo hacia Ponyville, la pequeña villa que se encontraba a justo debajo de su escuela en las nubes).

-¡Ditzy Doo, a cenar!- la llamó su madre.

Últimamente los días para la pequeña pegaso eran tan monótonos y agobiantes, que deseaba constantemente que algún milagro, fuese lo que fuese, la llevara muy, pero muy lejos de Cloudsdale…

(Hace unos meses…)

El sol brillaba más que nunca, y un coro de aves se podía escuchar al pasar junto al parque. Era obvio que Fluttershy había empezado temprano los preparativos para una fiesta muy especial, la cual tendría lugar en Ponyville.

La princesa Twilight Sparkle había derrotado a Tirek, un ser terrible cuyos poderes amenazaron con destruir toda Equestria.

La fiesta fue, como siempre, todo un éxito. Los ponys bailaban y comían como nunca antes. Y es que, el haber perdido toda su magia a manos de aquel horrible villano los había dejado exhaustos.

Todos los ponys del pueblo estaban invitados para celebrar en Sugar Cube Corner, incluidos Derpy Hooves, y el Doctor Whooves.

Hace ya más de un año que estos dos curiosos personajes se conocieron. Era el día de los Corazones y los Cascos, y él la invitó a almorzar, pues fue la primera pony que conoció al llegar al pueblo.

"En fin, vengo de una tierra lejana, la cual se ubica al noreste de nuestra nación.- aclaró el recién llegado.- Toda mi vida me ha fascinado la ciencia, la tecnología, y sobre todo… ¡el tiempo!"

"Woow…" dijo sorprendida la yegua de pelaje grisáceo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

"Sí. Vine a Ponyville en busca de tranquilidad, ya que en mi ciudad no hay un solo día en que no me interrumpan durante una sesión de estudios." Se quejó.

"Ya veo.- frunció el ceño.- ¡Siéntete bienvenido! Los ponys de aquí son muy amables. ¡Ya verás que te sentirás como en casa en muy poco tiempo!"

"Jeje… Gracias."

Había algo extraño en el tono de voz del doctor. Por alguna razón se sentía cómodo estando junto a aquella singular pegaso… Lo único que le parecía extraño era la forma en que los otros pegasos la miraban. Corceles y yeguas por igual. Todos murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas. El Doctor atribuyó esto a sus ojos, los cuales estaban desviados por algún mal congénito.

No pudo evitar sentir lástima por aquella pony. Sumado a ello se encontraba una sensación poco común en él… ¿Empatía, acaso?

A partir de aquél día, estos dos ponys compartirían muchos momentos especiales, dando origen a una gama de sentimientos y emociones nunca antes experimentada por alguno de ellos.

(En la fiesta…)

Todos los ponys bailaban y brincaban al son de la música, cortesía de Vinyl Scratch.

Había algunas parejas formadas en el centro de la pista de baile, la cual se encontraba fuera de la pastelería. Pero ninguna llamó tanto la atención como la conformada por cierta pegaso gris, y cierto corcel marrón.

Él no bailaba muy bien, pero en comparación con su pareja, era casi un experto.

Derpy sacudía las alas, los cascos y la cabeza como una loca, incomodando un poco al Doctor, quien solo trataba de disimular.

-¡Pero que ridículos se ven ahí, retorciéndose cual babosa en sal!- Amethyst Star, quien ayudó a Pinkie Pie a organizar la fiesta, los miraba con cierto nivel de repulsión. Ella había sido la organizadora de eventos más grande del pueblo hasta antes de la llegada de Twilight Sparkle. Luego de eso, su trabajo le fue literalmente arrebatado por Pinkie Pie.

-Pffff… Lo sé. Digo ¡Sólo míralos! Él parece tener cuatro cascos izquierdos, mientras que ella… Ni siquiera sabía que se podía bailar tan mal.

Minuette, la dentista del pueblo, observaba con asombro a la feliz pareja. Por un lado estaba Ditzy Doo (o Derpy, como todos la llamaban), la cual era la pony peor coordinada, y a su vez, la más desastrosa de toda Equestria; y por el otro lado se encontraba… _él._

Vinyl había cambiado la melodía por una un poco más suave, más lenta. Algo poco usual en ella, pero funcionó ya que tanto el Doctor como Derpy habían dejado de hacer esos movimientos tan raros, y los habían remplazado por algo que parecía más un vals.

Algunas parejas abandonaron la pista de baile, más que nada por la vergüenza. Pero al instante, más y nuevas parejas de baile se fueron formando poco a poco en el centro. De un momento a otro, el ambiente se llenó de un aire romántico el cual fue capaz de casi hacer vomitar a la mismísima Rainbow Dash. Incluso Amethyst fue invitada a bailar por un corcel, el cual era bastante atractivo.

Por su parte, Minuette se quedó ahí parada, viendo como todos compartían aquel momento con su pony especial…

-¡Tontos!- dijo para sí misma.

Nunca fue muy popular entre los otros ponys. Por alguna razón ningún potrillo se acercaba a ella en la escuela. Y durante su estancia en Canterlot nunca tuvo la oportunidad de engancharse a alguno de los sementales que ahí habitaban. No entendía el porqué, pero por alguna razón los machos siempre huían de ella.

-¡¿Quién necesita de una pareja?!- se quejó.- …Yo no.

Una lágrima se coló por su mejilla. Toda su vida la dedicó a observar a otros ponys, a los cuales consideraba tan afortunados por el simple hecho de tener a un alguien especial en su vida. ¡Caray, si hasta Spike el dragón tenía a alguien a quien quería de manera incondicional! ¡Eso ya era ridículo!

Justo cuando se disponía a marcharse, un casco se posó sobre su hombro, frenándola por completo.

-Disculpe, bella dama.- una voz que ya conocía, y la cual le helaba la sangre con su acento tan particular. Se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con aquél que se robaba su atención desde hacía ya unos cuantos meses, el Doctor Whooves.- ¿Me concedería esta pieza?

Quedó paralizada. Era la primera vez que algún corcel la invitaba a la pista de baile.

El Doctor extendió su pesuña, en busca de alguna señal de aprobación.

Minuette solo se quedó ahí, pasmada. Su mayor sueño se estaba materializando justo frente a sus ojos.

No lo podía creer. Miró a los lados, confundida, creyendo que en realidad le estaba hablando a otra pony.

-¿Es a mí?- preguntó, incrédula.

-No veo a ninguna otra dama por aquí ¿o acaso usted si?

El semental hablaba con un acento tan encantador… Era como estar de regreso en Canterlot.

Una vez que se recuperó de shock inicial, Minuette pudo apreciar mucho mejor el panorama. Justo detrás del Doc, todos los ponys habían cambiado de pareja de baile, ya que así lo exigía aquella rutina. Esto echó abajo todas sus esperanzas.

-Oh…- dijo, decepcionada.

Era de esperarse. Nunca un corcel la había sacado a bailar por voluntad propia, y las cosas no serían diferentes ahora.

Sin más, aceptó la propuesta del Doctor, quien sin perder más tiempo, la arrastró a la pista para seguir la rutina.

La música se hizo mal lenta a cada segundo, provocando que el ambiente se tornara aún más incómodo para ella. Vinyl siempre suele poner rock, pop ¡dubstep, más que nada! ¿Por qué justo hoy se le ocurriría poner vals? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Seguramente por influencia de Octavia!

Pasó un minuto, y Minuette se negaba a mirar a los ojos a su pareja de baile. Esté había tratado de entablar una conversación para romper el hielo, pero una vez más, ella lo evadía.

-¿Ocurre algo? Veo- trató de llamarla.

-…

-¿Acaso estás molesta?

-…

Era inútil. Ella no respondería a ninguna de sus preguntas, y él lo sabía.

Al poco rato acabó la canción e inició otra, con la cual los ponys volvieron a cambiar de pareja una vez más. En esta ocasión, la pareja que le tocó al doctor era nada menos que Derpy. Minuette, al ver esto, no hizo más que alejarse lentamente para no llamar la atención.

No quería que nadie la viera llorar.

Se alejó de la pista de baile, y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, comenzó a galopar hasta llegar a casa.

Se encerró en su habitación y se sentó sobre la cama.

Estaba devastada. Había tenido la oportunidad para hablar con el pony de sus sueños, y la desperdició.

Era el momento. Él estaba tratando de entablar conversación con ella, y lo mandó al carajo como si de cualquier idiota se tratase.

-¡TONTA, TONTA, TONTA!-se gritaba.- ¡¿NO PUDISTE NI SIQUIERA CONTESTARLE?! ¡ERES UNA VIL PEN$%&", MINUETTE!

Se tiró a llorar como una potranca.

Durante los últimos 5 meses había estado enamorada de él, pero nunca se atrevió a acercársele al ver que siempre se juntaba con esa a la que todos llamaban "Derpy".

-Soy tan patética. ¡Mira que perder contra esa… esa…!

Se quedó dormida.

Quería poder olvidar aquellos sentimientos. La estaban consumiendo totalmente.

¡Pero no podía! Simplemente no lo lograba. Cada que se empezaba a sentir un poco mejor, ahí estaban ellos, recordándole lo que nunca tendría.

(Fin del Flashback).

 _Continuará…_

 **Bueno ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Si, no? Dejen su review.**

 **Lamento que este primer capítulo haya tenido que ser tan corto, pero no se preocupen, que los cap vendrán con todo! :D**

 **Hasta la próxima! –BROHOOF-**


	2. Reloj de arena

**Nota:**

 **Hola otra vez! Por fin les traigo la segunda parte de este fic, espero y les esté gustando.**

 **En fin, solo para aclarar… BonBon no iba a tener tanto peso en la trama, pero al ver el cap 100 de MLP:FIM, quedé tan encantado (aunque bastante decepcionado, eso sí) con la historia de la Agente Especial Sweetie Drops, que decidí utilizarla para engrandecer un poco esta trama. Ojo, como tal, ella no tendrá nada que ver con el conflicto central, pero estará ahí. :3**

 **Una cosa más! Planeo sacar segunda parte de "La Semilla de la Discordia" ¿Quieren que lo haga?**

 **Y bueno, sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con el cap 2.**

 _Cap 2. Reloj de arena._

(Flashback…)

Había sido una noche tormentosa para los habitantes de Ponyville. La lluvia no cesaba y parecía que nunca lo haría. Por suerte, la tormenta ya pasó, y ahora solo quedaba recoger los destrozos dejados por esta.

-¡Augh! ¿Por qué los ponys pegasos programaron semejante tormenta justo después de la llegada de la primavera?- Minuette y Lyra usaban su magia para recoger las ramas que se habían desprendido de los árboles la noche anterior.

-Al parecer, desde que la fábrica del clima fue saboteada el invierno pasado, han estado teniendo algunos problemas.- Lyra trató de calmarla. Luego de que el invierno se adelantara po motivo, Minuette cayó en cama a causa de un terrible resfriado. No salió ni convivió con otros ponys durante todo el invierno, y ni siquiera pudo asistir a la representación de la obra del Día de los Corazones Cálidos en Canterlot.

Y por si fuera poco, apenas y se recuperó tuvo que volver al trabajo. Sus vacaciones se vieron arruinadas por culpa de aquel incidente en la fábrica del clima.

-Hmmm… ¡esa no es excusa!- gruñó.

Una vez que terminaron con su trabajo, las dos yeguas se dirigieron al Hayburger para almorzar.

-¿Y por qué ya no he visto a BonBon contigo últimamente?

-Pues, al parecer tiene algún asunto importante en Canterlot y luego en el Imperio de Cristal… algo sobre un familiar. No lo sé.- Lyra y BonBon suelen pasar mucho tiempo juntas. Pero por alguna extraña razón, Bonbon se da a la fuga en ocasiones especiales; desaparece por una semana, y luego regresa como si nada. Incluso se había empezado a rumorear que BonBon tenía una especie de vida secreta de la cual Lyra no estaba enterada.

Estos rumores a ratos afectaban su relación (la cual también resultaba ser un tanto sospechosa), pero jamás fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para quebrantarla por completo.

Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a su destino.

Entraron, Lyra ordenó cuatro hamburguesas con heno extra y dos bebidas, papas fritas y aros de cebolla.

-Esta vez yo invito.- le aseguró a su compañera dentista.

Minuette sonrió. Luego de pasar casi toda la temporada de invierno en casa, sin nada que hacer ni nadie a quien quisiera ver, era bueno el ver que seguía teniendo tan buenas amigas.

Las dos ponys comenzaron a comer. Estaban exhaustas luego de trabajar toda la mañana. Ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de desayunar.

-¿Y qué tal tus vacaciones, Heartstrings?

-Un poco aburridas. Lo único bueno es que pude probar la nueva receta de dulces de BonBon.- resopló.

-Ya veo. Pero al menos tú la pasaste en compañía de otro pony… ¡No como yo!

"Ahí está esa cara otra vez- pensó Lyra.- Pobre, pobre Minuette…. Es una lástima que una yegua tan linda e inteligente como ella esté tan sola".

Lo reconsideró por un momento.

"Aunque no sería la única… Rarity es una de las yeguas más populares de Ponyville, y hasta donde yo sé, el príncipe BlueBlood también ha figurado en su lista de pretendientes. Pero ella sigue soltera…"

Se sumió en sus pensamientos, no haciendo caso de los sonidos que hacía su amiga al masticar. Luego de un rato reflexionando, llegó a una concusión…

-Oye, Minuette…

-¿Qué?- dijo la unicornio azul aciano, escupiendo al hablar.

-Tú… ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado cómo sería si tuvieras a algún pony especial en tu vida?- fue directo al grano.

Se hizo el silencio.

Minuette, paralizada, tragó el bocado para luego hacerle frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- preguntó, un tanto nerviosa.

-Sabes de qué hablo. Desde que te conozco nunca te he visto relacionarte con ningún semental, salvo por tus pacientes. ¿Es que acaso no te interesa pasar el resto de tu vida sola?

Minuette entendía perfectamente a que se refería. De hecho, cada año que pasaba ese temor se hacía cada vez más y más grande. La idea de envejecer sola, sin familia, amigos, o algún pony especial que la acompañe en sus últimos años de vida… le aterraba.

-Lo sé.- dijo, por fin.- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Nunca un corcel se me ha acercado para pedirme una cita o algo así. Además ¿qué hay de ti? Tú tampoco tienes a un pony especial ¿o sí?

Lyra tragó saliva. Minuette la miraba fijamente, furiosa. Era ridículo que una de las solteronas reconocidas de Ponyville pretendiera sermonearla. ¡Era absurdo!

-Bueno… yo…

-¡No me digas que tú ya tienes a tu pony especial, Lyra!- la voz de Minuette reflejaba su miedo. ¡Incluso Lyra tenía pareja! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!- ¿Y… quién es él?

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Quién es tu pony especial?!

-…

La pobre Heartstrings estaba en un predicamento. No podía revelarle a Minuette la identidad de "su pony especial". ¡No podía!

-¿Y bien?- preguntó, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Yo… esto…- comenzó a sudar frio. Trató de esquivar la mirada de la dentista por un rato, lo cual no hizo más enfurecerla.

-Bien.- dijo.- Si no quieres decirme, no te obligaré. Pero, tarde o temprano tendrás que decirlo. Esa clase de cosas no se pueden esconder por mucho tiempo.- decía a la vez que comía una papa frita.

-Créeme que no.- susurró Lyra.

(Una semana después, en la actualidad).

-¡BONBON!- Lyra y Minuette fueron a recibir a la pony terrenal a la estación de tren.- ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañábamos!

Lyra abraza a su amiga, y esta se queja por una dolencia en su boca.

-¿Qué pasa?- Minuette sabía que tenía que ver con sus dientes.

-N-no es nada… Jejeje.- BonBon parecía nerviosa. Miraba de un lado para otro, como si temiera que alguien la siguiera.- Es solo que durante mi estadía en el Reino de Cristal, me caí y me rompí un diente.- trataba de aparentar normalidad.

-¡Oh! ¡¿Y por qué no fuiste la dentista estando allá?!- le regaña Minuette.

-Pues, la verdad, esto ocurrió poco antes de abordar el tren.

-Ya veo. Debes tener más cuidado BB.- Lyra le acarició la mejilla con su casco, gesto que pasó desapercibido para la pony dentista.

-Oigan,- dijo- ¿ese no es el príncipe Shining Armor?

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se posaron sobre el desafortunado unicornio.

-¡SÍ, ES ÉL!- gritó otra pony a la lejanía.

Al instante, la estación se vio bañada en un profundo silencio. Y al igual que su esposa, Shinig Armor iba acompañado de guardias del Imperio de Cristal.

Minuette y Lyra quedaron boquiabiertas. No era la primera vez que lo veían, pues, en sus viajes a Canterlot era normal toparse con él. Y siendo el hermano mayor de Twilight Sparkle, tenía sentido que lo hayan visto una o dos veces. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, ya que iba con una bufanda bastante incómoda, bajo la cual se podía entrever un pequeño moretón.

El corcel se acercó a ellas y, con un tono amable, dijo:

-Nos vemos después, Swee… ¡Quiero decir, BonBon!- se marchó.

BonBon le lanzó una mirada asesina al príncipe una vez que este se hubo marchado.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Lyra estaba confundida, al igual que Minuette. Ambas exigieron una explicación, pero BonBon solo les respondió- Lo conocí cuando fui a ver el Corazón de Cristal. Nada más.

Su voz temblaba.

En fin. Lyra y su compañera se marcharon por un lado, hablando acaloradamente sobre el porqué el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal se había portado tan cortés con ella.

Por su parte, Minuette tranquilamente regresó a la clínica, pero lo que vio al llegar allí la sorprendió aún más que ver a un miembro de la realeza. Ahí, parados frente a ella, en la sala de espera, se encontraban Derpy Hooves y el Doctor Whooves.

-Hola, Minuette.- Derpy estaba cabizbaja.

-Ho… Hola.- no lo podía creer. El corcel de sus sueños, y la pony que se lo arrebató estaban parados justo frente a ella, en ese mismo instante.- ¿E-en qué les puedo ayudar?

-Es el Doc.- señaló Derpy.

"El Doc…- pensó la unicornio.- ¡Odio que hable así de él! ¡Es DOCTOR, no simplemente Doc, pegaso estúpida!". Trató de disimular una sonrisa a la vez que pensaba esto último.

-Y… ¿Cuál es el problema, "Doc"?

Este no respondía, solo se tocaba la barbilla con un casco.

-¿Eh?

-Él- interrumpió la pegaso- accidentalmente le dio una mordida a un pastelillo que tenía un diamante en su interior, y… bueno…- La pony parecía arrepentida por algo que, seguramente, había sido provocado por ella.

-¡¿Y cómo por qué había un diamante en el interior de un pastelillo?!

-Pues… Verás, Spike y yo íbamos a tener un dia de campo. Yo llevaría algunos pastelillos para él (ya sabes: es un dragón, los dragones comen joyas…)- explicaba Derpy, moviendo sus cascos de un lado a otro.

-Ya veo…

-Y entonces apareció el Doc y quiso comer uno. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para advertirle que había un diamante en su interior…

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!- Minuette la cayó.- Doctor, venga conmigo para que le revise ese diente. Y en cuanto a ti, Ditzy, puedes esperar aquí si quieres.

-Ok…

Y así lo hizo. Pasaron 20 minutos y el Doctor no salía.

Aunque Derpy sabía que no había una razón real para preocuparse, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado.

A la media hora, el Doctor salió con la mejilla algo inflamada. Fuera de eso se veía bastante bien.

-Le saqué la muela. La inflamación desaparecerá en un rato…- se veía decaída.

Algo pasó estando ahí dentro. Algo que le rompió el corazón por completo a la odontóloga.

"Entonces… ¿Tú y Ditzy Doo son muy cercanos?" le preguntó justo antes de aplicarle la anestesia. El Doctor afirmó con la cabeza, a la vez que se ruborizaba. Este fue un golpe duro para la pobre unicornio, quien tuvo que reprimir sus sentimientos para retirarle la muela con calma.

Pero una vez que terminó, se percató de que el corcel no era consiente de en donde estaba con exactitud. Al parecer se había excedido un poco con la anestesia.

Aprovechó esos minutos, en los que el Doctor permaneció en un estado de semi-inconciencia, para observarlo fijamente sin que este se llegase a dar cuenta de nada.

"Oh, Doctor… si tan solo supiera cuanto lo aprecio".

A su mente llegaron imágenes del dia en que se conocieron, una semana después de que este llegara al pueblo…

Minuette se despidió de su paciente, solo para cerrar la clínica por hoy. Mentalmente estaba exhausta, y, para ser sinceros, difícilmente vendría otro pariente el día de hoy. Suele haber uno al día, y en su mayoría eran niños. Había ocasiones en las que solo veí pacientes por semana… Ser la única dentista en un pueblo pequeño como lo es Ponyville era sumamente aburrido.

Decidió dar un largo paseo por el parque para distraerse de sus problemas. Lo último que necesitaba era recordar el hecho de que pasaría sola el resto de su miserable vida.

"Estúpida Ditzy Doo. Estúpido Doctor. ¡Estúpido todo!- pensó.- ¿Acaso he de estar yo sola para toda la vida? ¡¿Por qué?!"

No pudo evitar llorar. Trató de ocultar sus lágrimas para no llamar la atención.

Caminó por un rato, dándole tres vueltas al parque cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Será mejor que regrese a casa.- se dijo a sí misma.

Emprendió el camino de regreso.

Sin duda había sido un día bastante extraño. Primero lo de BonBon, y ahora esto.

Llegó a casa, y lo primero que hizo fue comer una rebanada de pastel. Recientemente había sido el cumpleaños de algún pony (aunque en realidad, por tantas fiestas que se realizaban en Ponyville, cortesía de Pinkie Pie, no recordaba de quién).

Se recostó en un sillón, hizo levitar una cuchara y comenzó a comer el pastel.

A pesar del glaseado color azul cielo, con una clave de sol encima, el pastel era de chocolate, su favorito. Por fin, algo bueno le había pasado. Sonrió por primera vez en el día.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, de Minuette se iba apoderando el sueño poco a poco.

Cerró los ojos y se sumió en un mundo de ensueño, olvidándose así de todos sus males…

(Flashback…)

Minuette había sido rechazada nuevamente. En el último año, invitó a salir a tres corceles (ya que estos no se atrevían a invitarla a ella), y fue rechazada justamente por esos mismos tres corceles.

El más reciente había sido Caramel. Este se escudó diciendo que ya tenía novia.

Se tiró a una banca a llorar. Estaba harta de ser rechazada una y otra vez por los machos.

"¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?- se preguntaba.- ¿Por qué todos me rechazan así? ¿Acaso hice algo malo para merecer esto?"

Se quedó mirando el cielo fijamente. La nubes parecían tan oscuras y plagadas de agua… era obvio que pronto llovería, así que tendría que regresar a casa o se mojaría. Se levantó, tomó su alforja, y comenzó a caminar. Al principio lento, pero al sentir una gota caer sobre su melena comenzó a acelerar el paso.

En pocos segundos la lluvia arreció, nublándole la vista por completo.

-¡Demonios! Casi no puedo ver hacia donde voy.

Siguió galopando, a pesar de no recordar el camino a casa. La lluvia reducía su visibilidad en un 50%, así que decidió entrar a una tienda para ocultarse de la tormenta.

Vio que a lo lejos a un pony (no sabía a ciencia cierta de quien se trataba) entrar en la librería, y siguió su ejemplo.

Una vez ahí dentro…

-Huff… vaya tormenta. Los pegasos aquí en Ponyville son un poco más bruscos que en mi ciudad natal.- decía aquel semental de pelaje café y crin de un tono más oscuro mientras se sacudía.

Minuette estaba como un trapo viejo. No paraba de temblar y sus dientes castañeaban por el frío. Por la prisa no se dio cuenta del frío que hacía.

-Solo espero que esta lluvia no dure mucho, tengo que ver a una tal Rarity para recoger mi smoking.- parecía preocupado por algo. Miró por la ventana, solo para confirmar sus sospechas.- ¡Oh, vaya! Tal parece que la tormenta no se detendrá hasta mañana.

Minuette no pudo evitar sentir una corriente de aire helado recorrerle la espina al oír esto.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- se acercó al desconcertado pony, el cual miraba con temor las nubes.

-Esto es malo. Mañana por la mañana tengo una reunión muy importante y esto podría echar abajo todos mis planes.

-Yo no tengo planes, pero no puedo simplemente quedarme aquí.- la pobre entró en pánico. Estar a solas, toda la noche con un pony, un semental que ni siquiera conocía ¡Era impensable!

No es que sea mojigata, simplemente no quería.

Al final tuvieron que esperar a que la lluvia cesara.

Pasaron los minutos, y al parecer la tormenta todavía daba para rato.

Caminaban de un lado a otro, desesperados. Querían irse a casa, y querían hacerlo ya. Pero no les quedaba de otra. Tenían que esperar.

Al poco rato, el corcel tomó algunos libros para ojearlos un poco. Si bien iba a estar ahí toda la noche, podría aprovechar ese tiempo para aprender un poco más de la historia de Ponyville.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó la unicornio desde la escalera al otro lado del salón.

-¿Hmm?- apenas y le estaba prestando atención. Siguió leyendo.

-¡¿Es en serio?!- esta vez era obvia su incredulidad.

-…

-¡AY, POR CELESTÍA!- gritó, sintiéndose ofendida por la actitud tan indiferente del semental hacia ella. Este dio un brinco al escucharla.

-¿Qué pasa?- al darse la vuelta, se percató de la ira de la yegua.

Minuette tomó aire para relajarse. No podía ser tan obvia, en especial para un pony al cual no conocía.

-Oiga…- el doctor dejó su libro y se acercó a ella.

-Qué… ¿Qué hace?- preguntó, un tanto asustada.

-Su Cutie Mark, señorita.

-Mi… ¿Qué?- tardó un poco en darse cuenta de a qué se refería.

¡Sus Cutie Marks! Eran iguales. Ambos tenían un reloj de arena por Cutie Mark. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que esto pasara?

-A lo largo de mi vida he visto casos de Cutie Marks las cuales se repiten un sinnúmero de veces en diferentes ponys. ¡Ja! ¿Quién diría que encontraría a otro con mi misma Cutie Mark en un pueblo tan pequeño como lo es Ponyville? Jaja…

-¿Eh?- Minuette no entendía el por qué este garañón estaría tan interesado por su CM. Pero bueno, al menos él no la estaba evitando… solo un poco, hace rato.

Al ver que este se acercaba más y más, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es tu talento especial?- preguntó.

-Yo… soy dentista.- terminó por decir Minuette, tímidamente.

-¡¿Dentista?! Vaya cosa…

-¿Por qué?

-Pues verás, todos los ponys con los que me he encontrado y que llevaban una Cutie Mark como esa, se dedican a actividades relacionadas con el tiempo… Nunca creí que habría un caso como el tuyo.- hizo una leve observación.

-Oh… ¿y?- no parecía entender de lo que hablaba.

-¿Tu talento especial es ser dentista?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿por qué llevarías una CM como esa, en lugar de un diente, o un cepillo, o hilo dental?

-¡¿A-Acaso eso importa?!- Minuette se puso a la defensiva.

-¡L-l-l-lo siento!- se disculpó el Doctor.

-Da igual.- estaba haciendo pucheros.

-…

-…

Al poco rato dejó de llover, y los dos extraños decidieron que era hora de volver a casa.

-Bueno… Fue un placer conocerla, señorita…

-Minuette…- le extendió la pata para despedirse.

-¡Señorita Minuette!- chocó cascos con ella.- Mi nombre es… Bueno, todos me llaman "El Doctor".

-¿Doctor?

-S-sí… prefiero no hablar de eso.- concluyó el Doctor.

-Está bien, "Doctor"- dijo en tono burlón, lo cual irritó un poco al semental.- ¿nos veremos luego?

-No lo dudaría. Después de todo, este es un pueblo pequeño.

-Sí.

Ambos ponys se despidieron, regresando así cada uno a su respectiva casa.

"¡Pero que pony tan más arrogante!- pensó.- Primero me ignora, luego se acerca a mí de una manera tan espontanea queriendo ver mi Cutie Mark, hablando mal de ella. ¡Y ese acento tan ridículo que se carga! ¡Y para colmo, al final me trata con tanta caballerosidad! No sé quién se ha creído pero, si tengo que ver su estúpida cara una vez más…"

-¡Señorita!

No hizo caso.

-¡Señorita! ¡Su alforja, la dejó en la biblioteca!- gritaba el Doctor a la lejanía, tratando desesperadamente de llamar su atención.

Minuette seguía absorta en sus propios pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de nada.

-¡AAHHHH!- gritó.

El suelo estaba lleno de lodo a causa de la lluvia, y la habría hecho caer de no ser por…

-¿S-se encuentra bien?- El Doctor llegó justo a tiempo, evitando que la pony azotara contra el piso. La rodeó con su casco, haciendo que esta se pusiera tan roja como un tomate.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!- se liberó, soltándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, lo cual no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de él solo para encararlo nuevamente.

El tiempo se detuvo por un momento. Todos los sonidos cesaron, y solo se podía escuchar la entrecortada respiración de la yegua, quien miraba al corcel con una mescla entre ira y vergüenza.

-¿Qué tratabas de hacer? tu… tu… PERVERTI…

-¡SU ALFORJA!

-…

El Doctor extendió dicho objeto hacia la pony. Esta se quedó mirándolo por lo que parecieron minutos, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Una vez que cayó en la cuenta de lo que ocurría, sintió una sensación de culpa y vergüenza casi infinitas. Su cara se puso roja y tomó aquella alforja, la cual había olvidado en el interior de la biblioteca.

Miró la alforja, la puso en su lomo y, antes de marcharse, dijo:

-G-gracias. Y… lo siento.- con la mirada baja, y la cara roja de la vergüenza, lo único que quería era estar lo más lejos posible de aquel sujeto, ya que temía que este tomara represalias en contra de ella.

-No fue nada.- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego marcharse por donde vino, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Minuette quedo paralizada al ver semejante reacción por parte del semental. No solo no se había molestado con ella por abofetearlo, sino que inclusive, la seguía tratando con tanta amabilidad. ¿Era eso posible?

-Que pony tan más curioso…- se dijo.

Al llegar a casa, no pudo evitar hacer un recuento de todo lo que había pasado.

Caramel. La lluvia. La librería. El Doctor…

"!Doctor!"

El rubor volvió a su rostro de tan solo recordar la sensación de su casco rodeándola. Era tan… cálido. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Tal vez era por el hecho de nunca haber tenido contacto físico con un macho, o tal vez…

Se sentó en el sofá a pensarlo un poco, dejando la alforja de lado nuevamente.

Entre más vueltas le daba al asunto, más se acercaba a una conclusión, la cual no había previsto hasta ahora.

-¿Acaso yo… Le gusté?- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Había algo en todo esto que la hacía sentir tan… bien.

Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, tratando de convencerse de que se trataba de algún malentendido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aún si él sentía o no, algo por ella, era obvio que ella sí que había comenzado a sentir algo por aquél pony. Aquél que se hacía llamar "El Doctor".

-Y tenemos la misma Cutie Mark… ¿Qué posibilidades había de que algo así pasara?- decía, mirando al techo.- Doctor…

Era inevitable. Estaba enamorada de aquel pony con Cutie Mark de reloj de arena. Ella pensaba que esto era una señal del destino, una señal de que su espera por el verdadero amor había terminado… lo que Minuette no sabía era que en realidad, la verdadera batalla interna estaba a punto de comenzar.

Y todo por un vil reloj de arena.

(Fin del flashback).

 _Continuará…_

 **Y bién? Que tal les está pareciendo la historia? :D**

 **Dejen sus reviews, y gracias por leerlo. –BROHOOF-**


	3. Derpy y Spike

**Nota:**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que recibe este fic.**

 **Ahora inicia la aventura! Como les dije antes, esta historia esta indirectamente relacionada con mi anterior fanfic (La Semilla de la Discordia) al cual planeo sacarle secuela una vez que haya concluido esta serie!**

 **Bueno, aquí los dejo con el cap 3 de "Sonrisas y Burbujas". :D**

 _Cap 3. Derpy y Spike._

-¿Trajiste los Muffins?

-¿Trajiste la jema?

Un encuentro poco usual se llevaba a cabo en el quiosco, en el centro de Ponyville. Spike el dragón, y Ditzy Doo (mejor conocida por los ponys del pueblo como Derpy Hooves) se vieron ahí para hacer un pequeño intercambio.

-Aquí la tengo.- dijo Derpy, tocando su alforja. En ella había una extraña y nada agraciada joya llamada "llanto de pegaso", la cual poseía un sabor exquisito para un dragón, pero que no era muy codiciada entre los pony debido a su extraña forma, y su carencia de brillo.

Para el ojo inexperto, no era más que un trozo deforme de carbón. Pero a los ojos de un dragón, era un manjar digno de un dios.

-Bien, yo traje los muffins.- el pequeño bebé dragón mostró una caja de cartón, la cual contenía dichos postres.

-¡Excelente! ¿Vamos al parque?- Derpy estaba ansiosa por comer los muffins de chocolate que le había preparado el pequeño reptil.

-Mmm… no lo sé.- dijo Spike.- Qué te parece si vamos al castillo. No habrá problema si vas conmigo.

Resulta que la semana pasada, Derpy hacía una entrega especial a Zecora (váyase a saber de parte de quien era el paquete), y al ir galopado a través del oscuro bosque Everfree, se tropezó con lo que al principio parecía ser un gigantesco trozo de carbón.

Al examinar con un poco más de detalle aquel objeto, se percató de que era exactamente igual a uno que tenía el Doctor en su laboratorio (al cual casi nunca la dejaba entrar).

Una vez hecha la entrega, regresó a Ponyville para mostrarle la roca al corcel.

Pero, durante el viaje, se topó con Spike, quien le explicó que esa era una joya bastante escaza y codiciada por los dragones.

Derpy le ofreció la pierda… a cambio de que él le preparara algunos muffins.

-Insisto en que quiero ir al parque.

-Ok, ok… Iremos al parque.

-¡Yay!- la pony aplaudía con sus cascos.

-…

Mientras se dirigían al parque, Derpy no pudo resistir la tentación de romper el silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos.

-Así que… ¿te gustan las joyas?- dijo, entre risitas.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, eres un dragón… los dragones comen joyas…

-Ajá…- Spike estaba comenzando a lamentarse el estar ahí.

Ya habiendo llegado al parque, se sentaron en una banca y sacaron los aperitivos. La caja de Spike contenía nada menos que 15 muffins de chocolate recién hechos. Por su parte, la pegaso sacó de su alforja la tan preciada gema.

-Es toda tuya.- ofreció amablemente al bebé dragón, quien comenzaba a salivar al ver tremendo manjar frente a él. Al instante le dio una mordida digna de un cocodrilo, dejando la mitad sobre la manta que la envolvía con anterioridad, y masticando la otra con increíble facilidad.

Derpy nunca creyó que los dientes de dragón fueran tan duros.

-No solo nuestros dientes lo son.- explicó Spike.- Las escamas que cubren mi cuerpo me protegen de toda clase de peligro. Un ejemplo: ¡puedo nadar en lava como si nada! Sorprendente ¿Eh?

-Wow…- la pegaso escuchaba con asombro cada palabra que salía de la boca del dragón mientras devoraba los pocos muffins que le quedaban.- No lo creo…

-¡Pero es cierto! Pregúntale a Rarity, ella estuvo ahí cuando me lancé a ese cráter de lava ardiendo.- aseguró el dragón.

Pasaron las horas y, a pesar de haberse terminado la comida, los dos amigos seguían ahí, platicando y descubriendo todas las cosas que tenían en común. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que los dos cumplían funciones similares en la villa: Spike siendo el mensajero de las princesas, y Derpy como la cartera de Ponyville.

Derpy se soltó hablando de sus desventuras a la hora de llevar una carta a su destino, mientras que Spike fanfarroneaba sobre su amistad con las princesas.

-Una vez conocí a un tal Steven Magnet, ¡Un monstruo marino! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Pues… soy un dragón así que… Sí.- Ambos rieron.

Siguieron así por lo que parecieron horas, y para el final del día se habían hecho buenos amigos. Era relajante el poder sentarse a platicar con tan a gusto…

-Bueno, te veo mañana.- le dijo Derpy al pequeño dragón.

-¿A la misma hora?- pregunta Spike.

-A la misma hora.

Luego de esto, cada quien se fue por su lado. Spike regresó al castillo de la princesa, y Derpy…

-Volví…

Nadie para recibirla.

-… ya sabía.- la pegaso bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la cocina.

Vivía sola, a las afueras de Cloudsdale. De pequeña, soñaba con abandonar aquella ciudad flotante, e irse a vivir a cualquier otro lado. Lastimosamente, era aún un sueño el cual veía muy difícil de realizar. Aun cuando tenía una pequeña casa en Ponyville, en su tiempo libre siempre venía aquí, el único punto intermedio entre ambas ciudades, en el que podía ser ella misma

Tomó un bote de helado, se encaminó al sofá y, justo cuando estaba a medio camino…

(Toc, toc, toc).

-¿Eh? ¿Quién será a esta hora?- dijo, un tanto irritada.

(Toc, toc, toc).

-¡Ya voy!- al abrir la puerta, pudo sentir el cálido aire del atardecer. Los últimos rayos de sol desaparecerían dentro de uno cuantos minutos, provocando un descenso en la temperatura bastante drástico. Aunque estando bajo techo no habría ningún problema, aún a esa altura.

La pegaso se llevó una gran sorpresa al no ver a nadie en la entrada, solo una caja atada a un par de globos.

"Para Ditzy Doo, alias: Derpy Hooves", decía una pequeña nota.

Derpy miró en todas direcciones, en busca de quienquiera que haya dejado dicho paquete frente a su casa. Pero al no ver nada, se resignó a tomarlo para revisar su contenido.

Cerró la puerta, fue otra vez a la cocina, sacó unas tijeras y abrió el paquete, con la esperanza de que fuera algún regalo o algo así. Pero lo que encontró fue algo sin precedentes. Algo que la dejó helada con solo una mirada.

Dentro de aquella caja, había algo que nunca creyó volver a ver. La última evidencia que quedaba de aquel pasado, el cual ha estado tratando de olvidar a lo largo de los años.

-¿M-Mamá?- su llanto no se hizo esperar.

Se trataba de la última foto de su madre, antes de "aquel incidente" en el campamento de vuelo.

(Flashback…)

-¿Estas lista para ir al campamento de vuelo mañana, Ditzy?- una hermosa pegaso, con pelaje morado y melena rubia entró en la habitación de su pequeña hija, la cual aún seguía haciendo su maleta para el campamento.

-Y-ya casi.- decía la potranca, mientras metía torpemente una bufanda en una maleta, la cual estaba a tope por tantas cosas que la pequeña había insistido en llevar.

-Oh, Ditzy… Deberías considerar aunque sea un poco lo que te dije.- de inmediato, la madre sacó todos los objeto de la maleta y los volvió a meter en orden, haciendo que quedara un hueco para la bufanda y algo más…

-¡Ya te dije que no!- la pequeña se cruzó de cascos, haciendo caso omiso de las advertencias de su madre.- Quiero ir a ese campamento. ¡Incluso Fluttershy, la hija de los vecinos irá!

-Lo sé, pequeña.- la rodeó con su pata.- Pero al menos ella tiene a esa tal Rainbow para que la defienda. Tú, por otro lado…

-Ya sé…

La pequeña Ditzy Doo recordó lo que pasó la última vez que se acercó a aquella potranca de melena multicolor: ella le restregó el ser tan torpe, y, burlándose de su estrabismo, provocó que toda la escuela la señalara de fenómeno por toda la semana.

RD era una pony cruel a los ojos de Derpy, y que solo ayudaba a quien creía conveniente.

Aunque su padre era un buen pony, ella no había heredado la nobleza de este. En varias ocasiones se le veía disculpándose por las molestias que generaba la boca floja que llevaba por hija.

Lástima que no estaba enterado del daño que le causó Rainbow Dash a Ditzy Doo.

Inclusive Fluttershy lamentaba todo lo que ella le hacía pasar a la pequeña potranca.

Aquella niña no medía las consecuencias de sus acciones, e inclusive, a pesar de tener la admiración de muchos de sus compañeros, había quienes la tachaban de desequilibrada, opresora, y hasta tirana.

Era ella, o ella. Lo único peor que RD, eran otros tres abusadores, los cuales llevaban a cabo pequeñas competencias semanales con ella para ver quien hacía llorar más a Ditzy Doo; Ellos siempre ganaban.

El solo hecho de pensar que su hija estaría 7 días completos con esos abusivos, sin ninguna clase de autoridad que la proteja (es bien sabido que ha habido competencias clandestinas y potrillas desaparecidas en aquél campamento), le provocaba un hueco en el estómago.

No quería dejar a Ditzy sola con esa clase de ponys por toda una semana. Pero no le quedaba de otra. Era prácticamente obligatorio para todo aquel que haya nacido en Cloudsdale asistir.

La madre se quedó ahí, mirando a su pequeña "bebé" ir de un lado al otro de la habitación, chocando cada dos por tres con la pared o algún mueble a causa de su poca percepción de la profundidad.

De la nada, una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

-Oye, Ditzy.- llamó.- ¿No piensas llevarlo a _él_?- dijo, señalando un muñeco de felpa, el cual descansaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-… No.- esa fue la respuesta que dio la niña luego de mirarlo por un rato.

-¿Pero, por qué?- preguntó su madre, alarmada.

-Porque… es feo.- era un dragón.

-¡¿Feo?! P-Pero, ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Creí que te gustaba!- aquel peluche era un regalo que le entregó su marido a Ditzy Doo el año pasado, en su cumpleaños. Se trataba de su juguete favorito al cual había llamado Muffin (nombre un tanto obvio).

Dizty no iba a ningún lado sin él. Eran prácticamente inseparables… aunque de dos semanas para acá, se les veía un poco distantes. El padre atribuyó esto al crecimiento de la pequeña pony, quien dentro de poco debería ir olvidándose de varios de sus antiguos juguetes.

-Sí.- respondió la pequeña.- Los dragones son feos, porque son crueles y codiciosos. ¡Destruyen todo lo que tocan, roban tesoros y comen ponys! Me lo dijo OpenSkies.

-Oh… vaya…- su madre no parecía contenta con aquel comentario. Ditzy últimamente se había vuelto una niña muy voluble, al grado de que cualquier cosa la afectaba seriamente.- Ditzy, eso que dices es verdad, pero,- puso su casco en su cabeza y, con un tono maternal, le dijo- no todos los dragones son malos… tal vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me refiero a que no todos tienen que ser malos… Los ponys les temen a los dragones porque son diferentes a nosotros, más no porque sean realmente malos. ¿Entiendes?

-No.- Ditzy frunció el ceño, como muestra del poco caso que le hizo a su madre.

-Bueno… algún día lo entenderás. Pero ahora debes dormir, ya es tarde.

-¡Pero no tengo sueño!- protestó.

-Vete a la cama… mañana te espera un gran día.- trató de aparentar optimismo pero, teniendo en cuenta la situación que se aproximaba, le era un poco complicado mantener la sonrisa…

Aquella noche, Ditzy Doo no pudo dormir, puesto que no podía dejar de recordar lo que le había dicho su madre…

-Diferentes… Los ponys los evitan porque son diferentes.- dijo en una voz casi inaudible.

Acto seguido se giró para quedar de cara al pequeño muñeco de felpa, el cual seguía ahí, sin hacer nada (aunque tampoco es como esperase que se moviera, o algo). Lo miró por un largo rato, hasta que…

-¿A quién le interesa?- comenzó a llorar de la nada.- Ser diferente solo significa que los demás te van a evitar siempre…

Al poco rato se quedó dormida.

Una pony tan pequeña e inservible como ella, que había nacido en una ciudad tan elitista como Cloudsdale… ¿qué de bueno podía tener eso?

Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo que Ditzy Doo soñaba con irse lejos, y nunca regresar. Pero era imposible. Su familia estaba allí, y no podría vivir por su propia cuenta siendo como es. La única escapatoria sería abandonar la escuela, pero sus padres no la dejarían.

Tenía que encontrar una manera, pero entre más la buscaba, más creía que no habría otra opción.

Tenía que abandonar Cloudsdale.

(Fin del Flashback).

-…

Derpy no paraba de llorar. El solo hecho de recordar aquellas palabras, las cuales cambiaron por completo su visión de sí misma, y a la pony que se las enseño, la llenaban de una enorme tristeza.

Ella era diferente a otros ponys, pero el ser diferente no era nada malo en lo absoluto. Ella había aprendido a aceptarse a sí misma con el paso de los años. Esto, gracias a que conoció a alguien que le enseño lo maravillosa que era…

No tenía muchos amigos, y la sombra de su pasado no la dejaba en paz, ni aun estando en Ponyville. Pero de todas maneras, logró levantarse, a pesar de las burlas, gracias a aquella lección que le dio su madre.

-Mamá…- abrazó la foto, y siguió llorando por un buen rato.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó como si nada. Y la foto, junto con la caja, había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-¿Acaso fue solo un sueño?- no lo fue.

Tal y como se lo había prometido a Spike, se vieron frente al quiosco a la misma hora que ayer. Fueron al parque, platicaron, fueron por algo que comer, y siguieron así por lo que parecieron horas. Al terminar el día, Derpy se tuvo que ir, ya que tenía una cita muy importante con "cierto pony".

-No hay problema.- le dijo Spike.- Sé perfectamente que tú y el Doc son buenos amigos.

-C-cállate.- se sonrojó.

Mientras se alejaba volando, la pegaso no pudo evitar en repetidas ocasiones mirar hacia atrás… Recordando aquellas palabras.

"Los dragones son diferentes… Pero no malos", pensó.

Spike era la prueba viviente de ello. Era un dragón, el cual ha pasado toda la vida rodeado por ponys, ¡y mírenlo! Convivía en perfecta armonía con ellos.

Sonrió.

-Creo que mamá tenía razón.

Siguió volando, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada…

-¿Es ella?

-Sí…

Dos voces resonaban entre los arbustos. La veían volar con ojos codiciosos, deseosos de poner sus garras en la pegaso de crin rubia y pelaje gris.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora… Rover?

Detrás de ellos, se materializó como por arte de magia una figura erguida y de mediana estatura. Se trataba de los perros diamante, quienes regresaron a Ponyville con la intención de hurtar aquella extraña gema que Derpy Hooves encontró tiempo atrás.

-Ella sabe cómo identificarla entre tantas piedras que hay en el bosque Everfree… El amo estará muy contento una vez que se la llevemos para que encuentre la joya por él.- rió Rover.

Él y sus compañeros regresaron rápidamente al bosque Everfree, donde aquél que orquestaba esta aventura desde la sombras, los estaba esperando.

La travesía de Derpy estaba a punto de comenzar…

 _Continuará…_

 **Hola! Lamento la tardanza (iba a subirlo el lunes por la mañana), pero surgió una situación la cual no me dejó escribir. En fin, ya estoy aquí! :D**

 **Si, si… (e_é) Ya sé que ahora hay una versión canon de Minuette completamente diferente a la tratada en este fic, pero a mí la verdad me da igual. Haré de cuentas que este es un universo alternativo/casi idéntico al canónico, ¿vale? (n_n) En fin. Muchas gracias por leerlo, y hasta la próxima.**

 **-BROHOOF!-**


	4. La Sombra en el Bosque Everfree

**Nota:**

 **Una pequeña aclaración acerca de "La semilla de la Discordia"… La trama estará ubicada unos cuantos meses después de lo ocurrido en la primera parte. :D Habrá un salto temporal de 2 meses, nada más (aunque al final tal vez haga otro, mostrando a Spike y a Babs de adultos… ya veré). xP**

 **En fin, otra cosa que quería decirles es que este fic "Sonrisas y Burbujas" solo contará con 7 caps (6 caps, y un epílogo) por obvias razones xD/TwT… Lástima. Pero en fin, la vida sigue. Trataré de hacerlo lo más interesante que pueda.**

 **Y bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía que decir… Gracias por leerlo!**

 _Cap 4. La sombra en el Bosque Everfree._

Durante toda la semana que le siguió al encuentro entre Derpy y Spike, estos dos célebres personajes se habían vuelto a ver en tan solo 2 ocasiones.

En ambos casos, se les veía platicando acaloradamente sobre algún tema, provocando que los ponys a su alrededor los miraran raro. Pero, lo más resaltable, era el hecho de que el Doctor Whooves siempre llegaba para interrumpirlos por algún motivo.

Había quienes aseguraban que el científico de encontraba celoso a causa de la relación que tenían la pony pegaso y el joven dragón. ¡Nada más alejado de la realidad!

Eventualmente se siguieron realizando estos encuentros a lo largo de un mes entero. Se veían dos veces a la semana para platicar, e incluso una vez Derpy llevó consigo al Doctor, quien decía estar interesado en el dragón.

Conforme avanzaba la tarde, la curiosidad del Doctor hacia el pequeño Spike iba en aumento. No solo se trataba de un dragón, sino que era también el héroe que salvo los juegos de Equestria en una ocasión.

El Doctor estaba maravillado con dicha proeza, así como con las historias de Spike acerca de la princesa Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Sabían que Twilight le tiene fobia a las quesadillas?

-No… ¿es en serio?- decía el Doctor entre risa y risa.

-¡Es verdad!- Spike se encontraba comiendo más de esas extrañas gemas que Derpy le llevaba en cada reunión.

Whooves no tardó en notar este pequeño detalle, e hizo una observación al respecto.

-Oh… pues, la verdad es que hay muchos de esos en el bosque Everfree.- explicó la pegaso.

-¡¿En el bosque Everfree?!- no lo podía creer.- ¡Imposible! He estado en ese lugar un centenar de veces, y nunca había podido localizar ni un solo ejemplar…

-Tal vez sólo fue suerte.- trató de opinar Spike.

-Tal vez…- reflexionó el corcel por unos segundos.

No estaba del todo convencido por la explicación de la pony, así que tendría que ir y ver con sus propios ojos que, en efecto, había "Llanto de Pegaso" en aquel bosque.

Una vez terminado el picnic, ambos ponys se dirigieron a la casa del Doctor para tener una… "reunión privada".

Por otra parte, Spike deambulaba por el pueblo, buscando algo que hacer pues Twilight le había dado el día libre.

Comenzó a correr con rumbo hacia Sweet Apple Acres, con la intención de ver a las CMC. Se enteró de que recibieron la visita de la princesa Luna en sus sueños, y quería ver si esto de verdad las había ayudado en algo para conseguir al fin sus Cutie Marks.

Llevaba varias gemas en su mochila. Eran bastante más pequeñas que las que recibió con anterioridad de parte de la pegaso, pero eran suficientes para toda una semana.

Se estaba acercando a la granja, ya le faltaban solo uno cuantos metros cuando…

-¿Spike?

Una voz, la cual no escuchaba desde que él y Twilight se mudaron a Ponyville, lo llamó desde el otro lado de la calle.

-¿M-Minuette?- El bebé dragón se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de nuevo a su antigua amiga de Canterlot.

Aun sabiendo que tanto ella, como Lyra, eran residentes en Ponyville, nunca tuvo oportunidad para hablar con ellas de los viejos tiempos en Canterlot.

-Hola.- la saludo, extrañado.

-Oh, cuanto tiempo, ¿no te parece?- dijo la pony azul, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Sí… ya te había visto varias veces por el pueblo, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que seguías en Canterlot.

-Pues, es una larga historia… No quiero hablar de ello.- tenía la cara larga, y parecía molesta por alguna razón…

Minuette fue una gran amiga de Twilight durante los años que estuvo en Canterlo, aunque la ahora princesa no era muy sociable. Cuando Twi y Spike se mudaron a Ponyville, dejaron atrás a algunos amigo, cosa que a él siempre le preocupó… ¡Vaya princesa de la amistad resultó ser Twilight Sparkle!

En fin, con el tiempo, Spike comenzó a darle cada vez menos importancia a este asunto, ya que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de sus nuevas amigas.

Él siempre se sintió un poco culpable por no haber podido asistir a la fiesta de Moondancer… ¿qué habrá sido de ella?

-Y… ¿te dirigías a Sweet Apple Acres, vedad?

-Sí- respondió Spike.- iré a ver a AppleBloom y sus amigas.

-¿Eres amigo de la familia Apple?

-Bueno… Se podría decir que sí.

Silencio.

-Bueno…

-Bueno…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Era un tanto incómodo luego de tanto tiempo el hablar así, como si nada.

-Adiós.- dijo Minuette.

-Adiós.- concluyó Spike, aliviado.

"Eso fue extraño…" se dijo Minuette.

La pony siguió su camino directo a casa de Lyra, pensando en lo mal que la había pasado Moondancer, su ex amiga de Canterlot, al ver que tanto Twilight como Spike las habían abandonado.

"Eso pasó hace más de un año, Minuette- pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas.- Tienes que superarlo…"

No tardó en llegar con Lyra, quien, para colmo, no se encontraba en casa.

-¡Oh, Por Favor!- gritó.

No tenía nada que hacer. La mayoría de sus amigas estaban en Canterlot, y no estaba dispuesta a tomar un estúpido tren para hacer un viaje de varias horas, solo para ver a un puñado de ponys con las cuales ya casi nunca habla.

-¿Y ahora qué haré?- estaba agotada. Luego de ir a comprar cidra a la granja en vano, pues se les había acabado bastante rápido, no creía posible que su suerte llegaría a empeorar. Pero así fue.

Decidió que lo mejor sería volver a casa, no sin antes dar ir de compras.

-Total, tengo que comprar algunos víveres.

Se marchó.

 **En el Bosque Everfree…**

Una silueta, casi indistinguible, descansa en la seguridad de una cueva, ubicada en la parte más profunda del aterrador Bosque Everfree… Se alcanzan a distinguir un par de garras, y un largo cuello, el cual termina en un cabeza grande, y con picos encima.

Al exhalar, esta extraña criatura libera una gigantesca columna de humo toxico. Letal para todo pony que se acerque a respirar el contaminado aire de la cueva… excepto por él, ya que él no es un pony, ni mucho menos.

(Coff, coff, coff…)

Alguien tose. Se escuchan unos pasos provenir del exterior. La bestia abre sus ojos, que, de un color rojo carmesí, sobresalen entre todo ese humo, anunciándose así ante sus visitantes.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- su voz es tan grave, que por un momento parecía que iba a destrozar los tímpanos de sus oyentes.

-Somos... (¡Coff, coff!) Nosotros… jefe.

La voz chillona de Rover, el perro diamante, apenas y era audible para la criatura.

-¡Rover!… Ya veo. El hecho de que estén de regreso, significa que ustedes la encontraron, ¿verdad? ¡El "Llanto de Pegaso"!

-…

-¿Y bien?- la cortina de humo comenzaba a disiparse, revelando así la identidad de tal personaje… ¡Un dragón!

La criatura miró directamente al trio de perros, a quienes había obligado a servirle como rastreadores de jemas luego de que intentaran robar su botín hace ya un tiempo atrás.

Los canes temblaban como gelatinas ante tan imponente imagen. Este dragón debía medir entre 30 y 40 metros, y sus colmillos deberían ser capaces de desquebrajar cualquier armadura hecha por ponys, u "otras criaturas".

Sus escamas eran negras como la noche, y la que sobresalían de su lomo eran rojas, al igual que sus ojos.

Tenía varias cicatrices visibles en el torso y brazos, señal de que había librado batallas colosales en el pasado… tal vez con otros dragones.

-¿Y bien?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez, con un notable tono de impaciencia.

-Pues…- comenzó Fido.

-¿Pues qué?- soltó una ráfaga d humo por la nariz, aterrando todavía más al trio.

-Pues verá, señor,- Rover dio un paso al frente,- nosotros… no sabemos cómo diferenciar el "Llanto de Pegaso", de las piedras comunes.

-¡¿QUÉEE?!- se escuchó un eco por toda la cueva. El dragón estaba a punto de calcinaros vivos cuando...

-PERO…- continuó el perro.- Encontramos a un pony que sí que es capaz de identificarlo con mucha, MUCHA facilidad.- le aseguró.

-… ¿Lo dices en serio?- la bestia parecía más calmada que antes. Le interesaba la idea de un pony rastreador de joyas.- Ya veo… Y díganme… ¿Dónde encuentro a ese pony?

-¡En Ponyville!- respondieron los tres al unísono.

-¡IDIOTAS!- les gritó, haciéndolos retroceder varios metros. Dio un zarpazo al aire, destrozando la mitad de la cueva.- ¡Eso es obvio! ¡A lo que me refiero es de quien se trata! ¿De quién estamos hablando?

-Oh, pues… no es la gran cosa.- dijo Spot.- Se trata solamente de una pequeña pegaso que vive ahí… Es muy torpe, pero le podemos sacar provecho, señor. Je je je…

-Ya veo…- el dragón se rascó la barbilla, sopesándolo por un segundo.- Una pegaso… Eso podría darme algunos cuantos problemitas…

De la nada, miró a los perros que tenía por sirvientes, acercó su cara hasta donde ellos se encontraban y dijo:

-Quiero que me traigan a esa Pony… ¡Lo más pronto posible!- les ordenó.

Acto seguido, tomó un puñado de joyas que se encontraban a su derecha, y se las sambutió en la boca como si de cualquier botana se tratase.

Los perros abandonaron la cueva, con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios.

Al fin pagarían su deuda. Una vez que la pony este bajo el poder de aquél dragón… ya no necesitaría más de ellos, y serían libres al fin.

La criatura se tumbó una vez más en el piso para descansar.

"El Llanto de pegaso… pronto será mío", rió.

 _Continuará…_

 **Y bien… ¿que les está pareciendo la historia? Lamento que el cap haya tenido que ser tan corto, pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo y además estoy preparando un proyecto de animación… No quiero hablar de ello (x_x) En fin, los próximos dos si que vendrán con todo. :D**

 **Dejen sus reviews, y hasta la próxima!**

 **-BROHOOF-**


	5. Sentimientos al descubierto

**Nota: Si! Ya se que llevo más de medio año sin subir nuevo capítulo. No me lo recuerden. (e.e)**  
 **En fin. Ni había tenido ideas para la serie, y ahora que estoy con otro fic en proceso, me temo que casi no podre escribir nada en uno o dos meses... La escuela me tiene en las últimas, los exámenes, exposiciones, amigos, etc... En fin! He decidido subir más caps de este fic (2, a lo mucho) y alargarla, para que sean más de 7 caps, y así compensar la falta de contenido. :)**  
 **Bueno; sin más que agregar, los dejo**.

 _Cap 5. Sentimientos al descubierto_.

Esa mañana parecía de lo más normal para Derpy; había desayunado, se preparó para salir ya que era sábado, y ese día siempre tiene una cita con el Doctor Whooves. El único problema era que, pese a no tener más planes para ese día, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a algo.

"Aquél paquete... Habrá sido sólo un sueño?", pensaba.

Una vez lista para salir de casa, se puso la bufanda que le había regalado el Doctor, puesto que esa mañana hacia algo de frío (al menos para la altura en la que se encontraba su casa).

Miró la estancia por última vez para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y se fue.

(En el Castillo de Twilight Sparkle...)

\- ... No lo se, AppleJack. Por lo que me has contado, lo mejor sería que Babs saliera en vez de quedarse aquí encerrada. - Le decía Twilight a la vaquerita mientras se dirigían a sus acientos alrededor del Mapa. Justo a un lado de ellas, se encontraba una pequeña potranca.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar.

Babs estaba sentada de cara a uno de los ventanales del castillo. Se le veía distante y pensativa. Su mirada estaba fija en el cielo cuando...

\- OH POR CELESTIA! Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto!

Spike gritaba y pedia perdón por haberla arrollado mientras llevaba los pastelillos a la mesa.

Una parte callo también sobre sus amigas, pero estas no parecían enojadas. Una vez olvidado el asunto, AppleJack sugirió que Twilight le otorgara el día libre al dragón, a lo cual la princesa accedió sin más.

Al momento en que Spike se fue, acompañado por la potranca, las dos ponys continuaron con su conversacion...

\- Un dragón?! - Pregunta AppleJack sorprendida.

\- Asi es. La princesa Celestia me envió una carta ayer diciendo que había un dragón que se había separado del resto, y que ahora esta viviendo a poco más de un km de ponyville... El el bosque Everfree.

\- Y que hace allí? - se le veía obviamente asustada.

\- No lo sé... No parece tratarse de una amenaza, pero la princesa me pidió que no vajara la guardia...

Twilight miro a AJ a los ojos.

\- Tienes que prometerme que no se lo diras a nadie... Al menos por ahora, en lo que pienso que hacer. - le rogó Twilight a su amiga.

\- ... Lo prometo.

AJ no estaba segura de lo que hacia. Por lo que le dijo Twilight, ese dragón parecía ser aun peor que el de la vez anterior, aquel que casi cubre Equestria de humo.

No le quedó más que aceptar.

(En el HayBurguer...)

Minuette se encontraba comiéndose una hamburguesa junto con Lyra y Bonbon. Ellas parecían molestas, así que decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar el porqué.

Apenas terminaron su orden, Bonbon se dirigió a la salida sin antes despedirse. Esto llamó aún más la atención de Minuette.

Lyra, por otro lado, sólo se quedó ahí sentada, mirando su bandeja.

Algo había pasado entre esas dos ponys, era más que obvio. El unico interrogante aquí, era qué.

\- Lyra... Te sientes bien?

\- Lyra?

\- Dime Minuette, - comenzó la Unicornio azul cielo. - Tu que harias si, por algún motivo u otro... Tu pareja te fuese infiel?

\- Como?! - Minuette no comprendía. - Lyra...?

Pasaron los segundos, y Minuette no obtenía respuesta alguna.

\- Yo... - comenzó a decir Heartstrings. - creo que Bonbon tiene una aventura.

Su tono de voz dejó aún más confundida a Minuette.

\- A... Aventura?!

Una vez más, no hubo respuesta.

Con esta pregunta en el aire, ambas ponys se despidieron para ir cada quien a hacer sus cosas.

Por su parte, Minuette no paraba de preguntarse a que se referiría Lyra con eso de que Bonbon tenía una aventura. Hasta donde ella sabía, Bonbon no tenía novio...

En fin. No le dio más vueltas al asunto y se dirigió a su consultorio.

Comenzó a galopar puesto que se le hacía tarde (aún sabiendo que casi nadie va a verla en fin de semana), y por las prisas, no se fijo al dar la vuelta en una esquina, chocando en seco con otro pony.

\- Ouch! - gritaron los dos luego de que sus rostros chocasen tan estrepitosamente.

\- ... - Minuette levantó la mirada para gritarle al pony aquél, pero su expresión cambió al ver de quien se trataba.

\- Lo siento, señorita. - se disculpó aquel Pony.

Se trataba de ni más ni menos que el Doc.

Minuette no pudo contener su sorpresa al ver que, de todos los ponys, ya sean yeguas o sementales, que hay en ponyville, se tuvo que topar justamente con Él.

Su cara se puso toda roja al instante. Por su parte, el doc le ofreció un casco para ayudarla a levantarse.

Apenas y se incorporó, Minuette no hizo más que disculparse con el corcel para después seguir con su camicamino.

\- Que tenga un buen día, señorita. - Se despidió el Doctor antes de continuar su marcha.

Se le veía muy elegante. Llevaba puesto un sombrero marrón que combinaba con su crin, y una corbata Azul que hacia juego con sus ojos. Esto llamó aún más la atención de Minuette, quien lo veía alejarse desde donde estaba.

La yegua se sonrojó.

A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta de la situación, volteó para todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie la hubiese visto y continuó con su camino.

El único problema fue... 

\- Ejem... - Minuette quedo paralizada a escuchar una voz.

Miro hacia los laterales, pero nada.

Miro detrás suyo, y nada.

Lo único que le quedaba era...

\- Hola!

Miro hacia arriba, sólo para toparse con su peor pesadilla: Derpy Hooves.

\- Ho... Hola. - le temblaba la voz. Era obvio que Derpy había presenciado todo lo anterior, y eso le asustaba.

Derpy descendió y aterrizó a pocos metros de ella. Puede que sea un poco torpe, pero sin dudas, no era tonta... O no tanto.

La pegaso se le quedó mirando por un buen rato con los ojos entrecerrados, fulminandola con la mirada.

\- Este... Hola, Derp... Quiero decir, Ditzy! - trato de disimular, pero era inutil. Tragó saliva.

\- ... Minuette. - Derpy le devolvió el saludo, pero nada más.

Sus ojos la examinaban de cascos a cabeza, su respiración era entrecortada, y su pose (cabeza inclinada hacia delante, con un casco rascando la tierra) daba la sensación de que se preparaba para atacar...

Dicha actitud hizo retroceder lentamente a la dentista. Se sentía avergonzada. Derpy ahora sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia el Doctor. No le quedaba de otra más que salir huyendo del lugar antes de que alguien más las viera.

\- Se... Será mejor que me vaya. - Dijo Minuette.

\- Sería lo mejor... Si! - contestó la pony pegaso, cortante.

\- Si... Ya me voy. - Desapareció.

Derpy sólo se quedó ahí, mirándola alejarse. Por un momento penso en ir tras ella, pero no quería armar un escándalo. Así que retomó su camino rumbo a su encuentro con el corcel.

(Consultorio de Minuette...)

Minuette llegó, cerro la puerta, luego se dirigió al lavabo y se echó agua en la cara, para asi asegurarse de estar soñando... Pero no funcionó.

Todo eso era real... Todo había sido real... Y Derpy ahora sabía de su enamoramiento!

Esto no podía ir peor. Y si Derpy se lo llegase a contar todo al Doctor Whooves?! Que pensaría el?! Que pensarían de ella los demás si esto se llegara a saber?

Sólo de una cosa estaba segura, y era que no podría volver a verlos a los ojos en un buen rato. Y mucho menos a él...

"Esto va mal...", pensó.

 _Continuará_...

 **Jaja. Vaya! Esta cap fue un poco corto, pero es que no tenía muchas ideas (bueno, tal vez sí, pero no podía incuirlas todas aún).**  
 **En fin. Dejen sus reviews, que me gusta leerlos xD Y hasta la próxima! - BROHOOF** _-_


	6. Dragones y Secuestros

**Nota: Muy bien, aquí está ya el capítulo 6! No quiero entrar en detalles pero ya pronto tendré lista la secuela de "La semilla de la Discordia" (pero quiero esperar hasta que Babs haga su supuesta reaparición en la sexta temporada para asi no desviarme mucho del canon de la serie) xD.**  
 **En fin. Ya sólo faltan 4/5 caps para el final! Y les tengo una sorpresa más con respecto a un futuro crossover que haré de MLP con pokemon xD Así que estén al pendiente. Y bueno, sin más, los dejo con el cap 6!**

 _Cap 6. Dragones y Secuestros_.

\- Cadance, estas segura de que quieres quedarte aqui?

Shinning Armor y su esposa se encontraban en el castillo de la princesa Twilight Sparkle, discutiendo acerca de un asunto muy delicado.

\- No te preocupes, shinning. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien. - Le acarició la mejilla.

Resulta que Shinning Armor había ido a Ponyville con la intención de encontrar al supuesto dragón que se hospedaba en el oscuro bosque Everfree y ahuyentarlo...

Tanto Twilight como AppleJack y Celestia estaban informadas al respecto, pero prefirieron aparentar normalidad. Por otro lado, Shinning...

\- Le pedi a la princesa que me dejara estar a cargo de esta misión, más que nada, porque Twilight ha tenido muchas responsabilidades últimamente, y no quiero que se estrese... Además, me gustaría ver a ese dragón con mis propios ojos.

\- Pero por favor, ten cuidado. Quieres?

\- Lo tendré.

Y así, el hermano mayor de Twilight abandonó el castillo, no sin antes pasar a la casa de cierta pony; Sweety Drops, alias: Bonbon.

\- Estás segura de que no quieres acompañarme?

\- Lo siento, príncipe... - decía ella. - es sólo que... No puedo dejar sola a mi... Compañera de nuevo. Ella comienza a sospechar que algo pasa conmigo... Debo mantenerme bajo perfil por un tiempo... Lamento no poder serle de ayuda...

Shinning se levantó del sofá de la sala, donde estaban sentados platicando, y se marchó.

Se fue con rumbo al bosque Everfree, y a su posible enfrentamiento con aquél dragón...

(En el bosque Everfree...)

\- Muy bien. Vayan!

Tres figuras salen disparadas a toda velocidad con rumbo a Ponyville. Son los perros diamante que van en busca de la pegaso gris a quien se les encargó llevar hasta la guarida de su amo.

"Más les vale hacerlo bien..." pensó aquel dragón.

(Ponyville...)

\- Y que sabor se pasteles te gustan más, Babs?

Una joven pareja se dirige rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner; se trata de nada más y nada menos que de Spike, el dragón, y Babs Seed.

\- No quiero ser una molestia... - dijo ella, tímidamente.

\- No hay problema! Yo pago. Además, siempre puedo encontrar más joyas para ganar más dinero (aunque casi siempre las busco para comerlas).

Ni siquiera se habían acercado al local cuando se toparon con otra pareja, a quienes Spike saludó como si de viejos amigos de tratasen.

\- Hola Derpy! Hey, doc, que hay de nuevo?!

\- Hola Spike! - lo saludó el corcel.

\- Hm... Hola. - a Derpy, por otro lado, se le veía distante. Pensativa, más bien. - Emmm, pasa algo? - preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Lo lamento, Spike. Ha estado así todo el día. - se disculpó el Doctor. - La verdad es que Ditzy no quiere decirme que le pasa...

\- No pasa nada. - ella evitó su mirada.

\- Okay... - Spike pensó que lo mejor será dejarlos solos, por ahora.

Acto seguido, el y Babs entraron en la repostería, dejando a solas a la pareja de ponys.

\- ... Ditzy, te pasa algo?

\- No, realmente... - dijo ella, entre pucheros.

"Estúpida Minuette! - decía, dentro de su mente. - Por qué te tenias que fijar en él?! Por qué?"

No dijo nada más por el resto del día.

(Más tarde, ese día).

La cita entre el Doctor y Derpy había sido un poco más gélida de lo usual. De hecho, nunca antes se habían sentido asi. Se trataba de algo nuevo para ellos. El Doctor Whooves, por un momento, pensó que de trataba se el típico "estoy enojada por algo que hiciste, pero no te lo diré porque ya deberías saberlo!"

No. No podía ser. Si bien era cierto que el no era exactamente un ángel, tampoco se creía merecedor de semejante castigo. Y menos cuando ni siquiera sabía que es lo que había echo.

Se quedó pensando en eso por un buen rato mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa. Ella insistió en que pasaría la noche ahí, con el, cosa que le parecía extraña teniendo en cuenta su comportamiento de ese mismo día.

Pero lo que el no sabía, era que Derpy quería reafirmar su amor por él. Luego de su encuentro con Minuette, una sensación de vacío se apoderó de la Pony pegaso. Y si ella ya le confesó sus sentimientos? Que habrá dicho el en todo caso? Y si no... Que?

Ella sabía de la buena relación entre el Doctor y la dentista, la cual no pasaba de ser una amistad de las que suelen pasar por alto, pero, que tanto de esto era verdadero?

Además, suponiendo que el no sienta lo mismo, eso la detendría?

Derpy pensó en todo esto y más mientras caminaban. Un sin fin de ideas llenaron su mente. Cientos de escenarios hipotéticos surgieron desde lo más profundo y oscuro de su imaginación para atormentarla. La sola idea de que haya otra pony a quien él la vuelva loca, que lo ame en secreto y que lo observe desde lejos todo el tiempo, le incomodaba.

Así, sin darse cuenta, ambos ponys llegaron a la casa del Doctor Whooves.

Justo cuando el estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, ella lo interrumpió.

Puso su casco sobre su lomo, y bajó la vista. El la miró por un momento, luego se armó de valor para preguntarle nuevamente.

\- Pasa algo?

\- ... - ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Esto tomó por sorpresa al corcel.

\- Oh, por Celestia... Que ocurrió? - se apresuró a preguntar, obviamente preocupado.

\- ... - ella lo miró al fin. Sus ojos, desorbitados, denotaban tristeza. Era evidente que algo la tenía mal.

\- Ditzy...

\- Doc... - comenzó. Se aclaró la garganta y, buscando las palabras correctas, dijo,- A ti... Te gusta alguien más?

Esta pregunta lo tomó desprevenido.

\- A que te refieres?

\- Nada. Sólo... - tomó su casco. - Dime, Doc... Una vez me contaste que has vivido por mucho tiempo... Y que has conocido a una gran variedad de ponies... Así que... - comenzó a llorar. - Tu... De verdad me quieres?

Con esto, el Doctor se quedó helado.

\- N... No lo entiendo. Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

\- Yo... - se acercó más a él, para decirle al oído, - Yo sólo quería saber si tú, en algún momento, llegaste a enamorarte de otra yegua. Y si sí, la quisiste más que a mi?

El seguía sin entender.

\- Dime una cosa. - prosiguió. - Que pasaria si otra yegua, más linda, inteligente y con mejor oficio que el mio se te declarase? Que harias?

\- Como? - el creyó entender al fin lo que ella trataba de decir.

\- Dices que has vivido y viajado por mucho tiempo. Siglos, según tu! Que me hace creer que soy yo a la que más quieres? A la que mas has querido en toda tu vida... Soy yo? O acaso...?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El llanto se hizo presente.

Un pony que pasaba caminando se les quedó viendo. Posiblemente malinterpretó la situación. Era obvio para el doc que debía hacer algo.

\- D... Ditzy! Por favor, no hagamos esto! Vamos, entra! - trató de calmarla. - Podremos platicar esto con más tranquilidad allá adentro...

\- Sólo dime una cosa?

\- S... Si?

\- ... - tomó aire. - Hay algo... Entre la dentista, Minuette, y tu?

\- Como?! - no lo podía creer. Como es que ella podía pensar algo así de él?! Como?!

No daba crédito a lo que oía, y estaba a punto de dar una respuesta clara cuando...

(Pazzzz!) un fuerte golpe en la cabeza los dejó a los dos inmóviles en el suelo. Ambos calleron inconvenientes, presas de un atacante a quien no habían visto venir por estar tan absortos en su discusión.

\- Ayyy... Pero que románticos? - una voz chillona surgió entre los arbustos...

\- Que ridículos! - dijo el líder de los perros diamante. - Será mejor que nos vallamos pronto! Lo último que necesitamos es que el lugar se llene de otros ponies queriendo entrometerse en nuestro camino.

\- Debemos darnos prisa... - dijo el más pequeño de los perros. - O el jefe se molestará.

Y así, sin darse cuenta, Derpy Hooves había caído presa de los perros diamante, quienes la usarían de moneda para comprar así su libertad...

Los perros la tomaron y se la llevaron con rumbo al bosque Everfree, a su encuentro con aquél temible dragón...

\- D... Ditzy... - el Doctor abrio los ojos por un momento. Pero esto fue más que suficiente para gravarse en la memoria la imagen de sus captores. - Ditzy...

Todo se desvaneció para el Doctor Whooves.

 _Continuará..._


	7. Shinning Armor y el Doctor

**Nota: Bueno, iniciaron las vacaciones así que actualizaré más seguido. :)**  
 **Ahora si comenzaré a indagar más respecto al pasado de Derpy y explicaré el porqué hay tanta relación entre ella y los dragones, así como con el pasado del Doctor.**

 **Una cosa más. Comenze a subir mi fanfic crossover de MLP y Pokemon a wattpad, y una vez acabe con esta serie lo subiré acá sin problema ya que para entonces le habré avanzado bastante, así que espero les guste :)**

 **Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo 7**.

 _Cap 7. Shinning Armor y El Doctor_.

Ahí estaba el, tirado en el piso, inmóvil, apenas y hacia algún sonido.

La noche anterior se dirigía tranquilamente a casa en compañía de su amada, con quien iba a pasar la noche, cuando ella comenzó a hacer preguntas extrañas y sin sentido. Luego de eso, todo lo que el recuerda es el triste panorama de ella llorando... Nada más.

\- Ah... - comenzó a moverse.

\- Hola? - oía una voz que lo llamaba.

\- Ah... Agh... - Abrió los ojos lentamente. - D... Ditsy?

\- Oye amigo, estas bien? Ese debió ser un feo golpe...

Era una voz masculina, joven, y amable.

\- Agh...

\- Oye, estas bien?

Despertó.

\- Ditzy!

Ella ya no estaba ahí...

\- Lo siento... De haber sabido que esto iba a pasar... - se disculpó aquel corcel.

\- Como dice...? - volteo a ver a su interlocutor, llevándose así una gran sorpresa.

\- Estas bien?

\- P... Príncipe Shinning Armor?!

Se levantó de golpe.

\- De verdad lo siento... La noche anterior no fui capás de verlos... Esos rufianes! Tal parece que los venían siguiendo... - nada de lo que el decía tenía sentido para el Doctor. - Ayer fui a hacer reconocimiento al bosque Everfree, y cuando regresé, me topé con ustedes dos... No pensé que esto acabaría así.

\- Como dice?

Y así, Shinning Armor le confesó lo que estaba haciendo ahí en Ponyville. Su misión era encontrar a un dragón el cual podía representar una amenaza para el pueblo, y ahuyentarlo.

\- Ayer en el bosque encontré evidencia de que el dragón no está solo... Puede que tenga aliados, pero eso no importa! Ahora es prioridad ayudarle a encontrar a su... Amiga?

\- E... Esta bien... - bajó la mirada.

Shinning Armor los vio juntos la noche anterior y supuso que no debía intervenir en su pelea... Vaya que estaba equivocado! En lo que el regresaba al castillo y dormía tan tranquilo junto a su esposa, la pareja de ponies a la cual ignoró (y que uno de ellos también lo vio) era víctima de un atentado terrible en donde al final se habían llevado a la joven yegua a costas de su acompañante...

\- Lo lamento... - se disculpó el príncipe. - Justo ahora me dirigía al Bosque Everfree para seguir buscando, y fue ahí cuando te vi aquí tirado...

\- Esta bien... - el doc trató de rememorar lo que había pasado.

Cerró los ojos por unos instantes para recordarlo todo. La imágenes vinieron a el cual inspiración a un gran artista que observa a su musa y amante, tratando de plasmar de la manera más digna su ser en el lienzo o el mármol.

Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada sentimiento... Dios! Se sentía tan mal, tan culpable.

\- Que hago ahora? Debo... Debo encontrarla! Si, eso es! - acto seguido, se encaminó a todo galope rumbo a... - Espera... A dónde se supone que debería ir?

El príncipe arqueó los ojos y lo alcanzó.

\- Al Bosque Everfree. Ven conmigo, yo te acompañaré. - le puso un casco en su hombro. - Siendo dos podremos manejar eso.

Sonrió, pero esto no sirvió para calmar la mente del Doctor quien no paraba de pensar en las cosas horribles que le estarían haciendo esos animales a su querida yegua...

El doc tragó saliva, luego apretó la mandíbula y, con una mirada firme, se armó de valor para salir de nueva cuenta hacia el aterrador Bosque Everfree en compañía de Shinning Armor.

"Tranquila, Ditzy, voy a rescatarte"

(Consultorio de Minuette...)

Minuette había decidido abrir temprano. Necesitaba distraer su mente de los acontecimientos recientes.

La forma en la que Ditzy Doo la miró le hizo sentir realmente culpable por sus sentimientos. Si bien era obvio que lo de esos dos ponies no era una relación formal aún (puesto que seguían ocultándolo a los ojos de los demás habitantes de Ponyville) tampoco es como si no hubiese nada entre ellos.

Era un secreto a voces, pero en más de una ocasión, se les vio juntos a altas horas de la noche, dirigiéndose a la casa del Doctor a pasar la noche. Esto levantaba muchas sospechas entre los otros ponies, ella incluida.

Caminaban juntos, bailaban juntos, cenaban juntos la mayoría de las veces... Era obvio que esos dos eran algo más. Quien sabe? Dicen las malas lenguas que inclusive podrían llegar al compromiso muy pronto...

Esta idea no hizo más que acentuar la culpa que Minuette experimentaba en esos momentos.

"No, no, y no! El ya tiene una vida! Una pony especial! Una relación más que estable... Lo último que necesita es que alguien como yo se llegue para arruinarlo todo...", pensaba, a la vez que se asomaba para ver si venía alguien.

El día estaba tranquilo. Eran apenas las 8:30 de la mañana, así que los ponies deberían estar saliendo de sus casas ahora mismo...

Todo lucía de lo más normal. No había nada fuera de lo común, según ella. Y justo cuando se disponía a volver al interior de su consultorio...

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, a lo lejos, se apreció la silueta del Doctor, acompañado de otro Pony desconocido para ella... No! Ella lo reconoció al poco tiempo; era nada menos que Shinning Armor, el hermano mayor de Twilight.

Que hacían esos dos juntos y por que tenían tanta prisa?

Una vez que se alejaron, ella decidió volver a sus asuntos. Lo último que quería era involucrarse con el Doctor otra vez...

(A las afueras del Bosque Everfree).

\- Escucha bien, debemos adentrarnos en este oscuro bosque para poder encontrar a tu amiga. - le decía el príncipe al Doctor Whooves. - Por lo que me dices, ya has estado aquí antes por investigación, no? - el corcel asintió. - Bien. Sólo quiero que sepas que esto no es una investigación de campo ni nada por el estilo. Es una misión de rescate.

El Doctor Whooves tragó saliva.

\- Muy bien... En marcha! - dicho esto, ambos ponies se adentraron en el oscuro bosque Everfree.

Si bien no era la primera vez que el entraba a ese bosque, si que era la primera ves que se adentraría tanto allí. Además, estaba el factor dragón.

Si lo que decía el príncipe resultaba ser cierto, entonces Ditzy corría un grave peligro.

\- Lo que no entiendo es por qué querrían esos perros a tu amiga. - decía Shinning mientras caminaban. - Nunca antes había oído de un caso así... Salvo la vez que Twilight me platicó de que unos perros secuestraron a su amiga, Rarity, para hacerla buscar piedras preciosas...

Esto hizo que una idea llegara a la mente del Doctor.

"Eso es...!", pensó.

Inmediatamente recordó la facilidad de su amiga para hayar aquella piedra preciosa llamada Llanto de Pegaso... Cielos! El sólo nombre ya era, por si solo, un mal presagio!

Miro a su acompañante y se preguntó si podrían lograrlo. No habría sido mejor pedir ayuda a Twilight y sus amigas? No es que no confiara en el, pero estaban hablando de un dragón y de un secuestro en donde posiblemente estaban involucrados los llamados " perros diamante", si es que su teoría del Llanto de Pegaso era acertada.

Trató de calmar sus nervios lo mejor que pudo y siguió con su camino...

(En la cueva...)

\- Y bien?

\- La hemos traído hasta aquí para usted! - decía Rover, gustoso.

\- Muestenmela. - Y así, los perros arrastraron a Derpy Hooves y la pusieron cara a cara con el dragón.

\- Ahhh! - gritó. Acto seguido se tiró al piso y se cubrió con sus cascos para protegerse.

\- Tch, tch, tch, tch... No debes temer, mi pequeña pony. - le dijo la bestia. - No voy a comerte.

La tomó con su poderosa garra y la atrajo hasta su cara, a más de 20 metros sobre el piso.

\- Q... Que quieres de... De mi? - temblaba como una gelatina. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

\- Hmmm. Tu dime. - Se rasco la barbilla. - Verás, soy un dragón...

\- En serio? - dijo ella de manera burlona.

\- Hm. No me interrumpas! - se aclaró la voz. - Como ya dije: yo soy un dragón. Y los dragones, como sabrás... Tenemos necesidades...

Esto último llamó particularmente la atención de Ditzy. Ella lo volteo a ver por primera vez y, con una cara de terror absoluto, dijo:

\- Cerdo! Yo soy una Pony! Como se te ocurre que voy a ayudarte en algo como eso?! - le gritaba y le pegaba para que la dejara ir. No pasó mucho para que el captara lo que ella estaba diciendo. - Además, yo ya tengo nov... A alguien! - su cara se puso toda roja. Luego de esto, se estiró para "ver mejor al dragón". - C... Como quieres que ESO quepa aquí adentro?! - se señaló completa, espantada y al borde de las lágrimas.

Este espectáculo causado por la Pony pegaso era demasiado para los perros Diamante, quienes temían que si se reían, su patrón los quemaría vivos.

\- Tienes que estar loco, amigo! Por qué no te consigues a una más de tu tamaño? O es que todos ustedes sienten debilidad por las yeguas? - dijo, refiriéndose a Spike. - Y una cosa más: si tanto querías tener una cita conmigo, simplemente debías pedirla. No era necesario tanto drama! O es que te gusta en Netorare...?

\- Ya callate! - rugio el dragón, espantandola aun más. - No seas idiota! Te traje aquí porque tu eres la única que me puede ayudar a encontrar algo que quiero! Tu... Vas a ayudarme a encontrar una gran cantidad de " Llanto de Pegaso" para que yo pueda comerlo, entiendes?

Ella asintió lentamente.

\- Excelente. Ahora, comienza. - la puso devuelta en en suelo para que ella hiciera su labor. Pero esta solo se quedó ahí parada, sin hacer nada. - ... Y bien? Que esperas?!

\- Como supiste que yo puedo encontrar Llanto de Pegaso?

\- Eso es lo de menos.

\- No. Quiero saber.

\- No necesitas saberlo! Ahora buscalos!

Derpy hizo pucheros.

\- Creo que me caías mejor cuando creia que querías mi...

\- Ve y busca esas gemas! - el dragón, escupiendo una gran bola de fuego, la alentó a que saliera de la cueva. Esta obedeció sin mas. - Y ustedes! - señaló al trio de perros, quienes seguían ahí parados. - Vigilenla. Que no trate de escapar...

Tras esto, el dragón se echó en el piso para proseguir su siesta.

\- No se preocupe, jefe! Así lo haremos. - dijo Rover, temeroso.

Los perros salieron tras la Pony, tal y como se los había ordenado el dragón...

"Esa yegua es una insolente... - pensaba mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de él. - Jeje... La época en la que los dragones éramos temidos ya pasó, supongo..."

Se durmió.

 _Continuará..._

 **Y bueno, que les pareció? n_n dejen sus reviews! Ya saben que me gusta leer sus opiniones!**

 **-Brohoof!-**


	8. Cap 8 Rehén

**Nota: Muy bien, ya rebasé el límite de duración que tenía pensado al empezar a escribir este fic (como en La Semilla de la Discordia...) y en cierta forma me alegra xD. Ya puedo subir un capítulo a la semana como antes (algunas vez hice eso? Wow). En fin, solo les vengo a decir que la secuela de La Semilla de la Discordia saldrá un día después del fin de este fic, al cual sólo le quedan ya 4 capítulos más el epílogo. Sin más que agregar, los dejo con este cap. Y dejen sus reviews, ya saben! XD**

 _Cap 8. Rehén..._

Los dos corceles iban a todo galope a lo largo del tenebroso bosque. Sus miradas abarcaban tanto terreno como podían, pero los árboles y la poca luz que se colaba entre ellos les impedían ver más allá de unos cuantos metros.

Uno de ellos, el príncipe Shinning Armor, iba sin ninguna prisa en realidad, pues estaba confiado de si mismo. Por otro lado, el Doctor Whooves...

Su respiración se hacía mas entrecortada a cada paso que daba, le dolían los cascos, estaba cansado y tenía hambre, pero esto no le importaba. Lo único que quería en ese momento era recuperarla, saber que estaba bien, que estaba a salvo... Quería recuperar a Ditzy Doo.

\- Ditzy! Ditzy, estas ahi? Puedes oírme? - gritaba, desesperado.

\- Ditzy! Ditzy Doo, Responde! - la llamaba Shinning Armor.

"Esto no es bueno. - pensaba el príncipe. - Con lo extenso que es este bosque, tardaremos una eternidad en encontrarla... Y lo mismo con ese dragón."

Pasaron los minutos y aquél pony no desistía de su busqueda. Estaba decidido a recuperar a su compañera al precio que fuese necesario.

Shinning comenzó a preguntarse si así es como se sintió Twilight al ayudar a Cadence a rescatarlo de los cascos de Crhysalis.

Esta idea le dio mil vueltas en la cabeza.

"Debemos hallarla!", pensó.

Ambos aceleraron el paso y se adentraron aún más en el bosque.

A este paso terminarían más extraviados que la yegua a quien querian rescatar, pero eso no importaba ahora.

El Doctor estaba decidido a ir hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarla...

Lo que ellos no sabían es que, por más que buscarán, no lograrían llevarla de regreso a Ponyville...

\- Yay! Encontré otra! - Derpy se paseaba alegremente por el bosque, con Rover y su pandilla siguiéndola muy de cerca, buscando Llanto de Pegaso para llevárselo a aquel dragón.

Ella pensaba que, si le llevaba la suficiente cantidad de gemas, este la dejaría ir de inmediato... Terrible error de su parte creer eso.

Aquel monstruo no tenía el más mínimo interés en ella, cierto, pero eso no significaba que no se la quedaría por un buen rato pues, la comida no dura para siempre.

La Pony pegaso seguía recolectando cuanta gema veía sus ojos.

Al cabo de una hora buscando, logró reunir la cantidad de 7 piedras preciosas. 7 trozos de Llanto de Pegaso que entregarle al dragón. Con esto creyó terminada su labor y se encaminó de vuelta a la cueva, confiada en que por fin la dejaría en libertad.

\- No son suficientes! - le gritó, enviándola a recolectar rocas de nueva cuenta.

\- Estúpido dragón. Quien se cree que es? - decía Derpy mientras se alejaba.

\- No... No te conviene hablar así del jefe. - le aconsejo uno de los perros. - Si te oye, te calcinaria viva.

\- Lo dudo.

\- Creeme, niña. - intervino Rover. - No quieres tener a un dragón como enemigo. Ya antes nos hemos visto las caras con varios de ellos, y son criaturas realmente feroces... No hay quien se les compare. Si uno de ellos te busca para acabar contigo, date por muerta!

Derpy no hizo caso de sus advertencias, pues ella sabía que los dragones... No! Ella sabía que ninguna criatura era mala por naturaleza (salvo tal vez los changelings). Esto era algo que había aprendido durante su infancia, en Cloudsdale, al lado de su madre...

"Mamá?!"

Una corriente de aire elado le atravesó el lomo al recordar el rostro de su madre en aquel fatídico día...

Hasta ahora, no le había dado mucha importancia a aquel paquete que recibió hace poco, pero, ahora que lo pensaba... Era demasiada coincidencia que aquel paquete (o sueño, lo que haya sido) llegase poco antes de verse involucrada con un dragón.

Se detuvo por unos instantes, mirando al suelo con aire nostálgico, y luego siguió su camino.

Se puso el casco derecho sobre el pecho y ahogó un grito. El sólo hecho de recordar a a su madre... Lo que ocurrió en aquel campamento... Le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas el sólo recordar.

Pero en fin. Se sacudió las ideas y siguió con su búsqueda. Ya tendría tiempo para ello más tarde, o al menos, eso quería creer...

(Ponyville...)

Minuette cayo en la cuenta de que ningún paciente llegaría hoy. Necesitaba distraerse, pero no quería cerrar la clínica tan temprano.

Miro su reloj, el cual apenas marcaba las 10:00 AM.

"En días como estos, me pregunto porqué elegí ser dentista...", pensó.

Esto le hizo recordar algo. Aquella vez que coincidió con el Dr Whooves en la biblioteca. Recorodo lo que el le dijo. Aquella observación... Ella era dentista, pero poco o nada tenía esto que ver con su Cutie Mark. De verdad era tan raro?

" Ahora que lo pienso, el había mencionado que le parecía extraño que dos ponies con la misma CM nos encontraramos tan de repente... - sonrió. - ... Nah! Lo dudo! Una cutie mark no sólo habla del talento especial, sino también del destino de una Pony... Acaso eso significa...? - Miro al techo, de cascos cruzados sobre el sofá de la sala de espera. - No puede ser... El ya tiene a Ditzy, y ella jamás me dejaría acercarmele..."

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la imagen de sus viejas amigas en Canterlot.

"Ojalá las cosas fueran tan fáciles como lo parecían entonces..."

Al cabo de dos horas, se decidió a cerrar por hoy. Nadie llegaría y tampoco podía estar ahí todo el día.

Una vez fuera, se percató de que a lo lejos se hayaba Spike el dragón acompañado de una potranca a la cual no había visto antes.

\- Que raro... Usualmente este es el día de la semana en que el y Ditzy se reúnen... Por que no estará con ella? - se preguntó. - En fin!

Se marchó sin más.

Camino por el pueblo en busca de algo que hacer o alguien con quien estar. Grata fue su sorpresa al toparse con Bonbon en frente del Ayuntamiento.

\- Que hay Bonbon? - la saludó.

\- Oh, hola! - no se le veía muy bien.

\- Pasa algo?

\- No, nada! Sólo que... - Bonbon le contó acerca de los celos de Lyra desde que llegó Shinning Armor al pueblo.

\- Pero, le dijiste que tu encuentro con el hermano de Tw... Con el príncipe fue algo casual... O no?

\- No quiere escucharme... - Bonbon bajó la mirada.

Fue en ese momento en que Minuette de dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando aquí. La razón del porqué Heartstrings había estado actuando de manera tan extraña últimamente...

\- Espera... No me digas que ustedes dos... - el silencio de Bonbon lo confirmaba. Esto la dejó helada. - Vaya...

Así transcurrieron algunas horas para ellas en el parque. Simplemente hablaron de todos los detalles de su relación. Minuette estaba asombrada. Le parecía increíble que dos de sus mejores amigas tuvieran un romance del cual ella nunca supo nada... En verdad que era tonta.

Eventualmente la plática llegó a su fin, y la Pony terrestre tuvo que volver a casa.

\- Hasta luego Bonbon. Y si Lyra sigue teniendo dudas... No sé, sólo platiquenlo.

\- Gracias. - cabizbaja, Bonbon se alejó con rumbo a su hogar. Era obvio que habían más cosas de las que se veían a simple vista. Y Bonbon no era la excepción. Ella aun ocultaba muchas cosas tanto a Minuette como a la misma Lyra.

En fin, Minuette ya no le dio más importancia. Sabía que esas dos sabrian arreglarlo todo, o eso esperaba.

Al final, si que había sido un día productivo a su manera. Esto la hizo olvidarse de sus problemas.

"Cielos, tener una pareja suena de lo más complicado... - pensó mientras caminaba. - Supongo que tengo suerte, jeje..."

Mentía.

\- ... A quien engaño? No puedo esconder lo que siento... - tenía envidia.

Pero bueno. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Se dirijio a Sugar Cube Corner para comprar algunos pastelillos, cuando...

\- No puede ser! Seguro que dijo eso?

Eran nada menos que Shinning Armor y el Doctor Whooves. Se veían terribles. Como si los hubiese atacado un dragón adulto, y estos apenas y hubiesen podido escapar.

\- Me temo que así fue... Ditzy insistió en quedarse allí.

\- Al menos ahora tenemos la certeza de que ese dragón y el secuestro de tu no... Amiga! De que su secuestro y el dragón están relacionados. - se rascó la barbilla.

\- Que vamos a hacer? Tenemos que rescatarla! - el doc iba de un lado al otro llamando la atención de los demás ponies.

\- Le pedi a mi hermana y a sus amigas que no interfirieran. Tengo en mente a alguien que podrá ayudarnos en la misión, si es que accede...

Miró la cara de preocupación del Doctor.

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Ahora vuelve a tu casa. Descansa y mañana nos veremos aquí a primera hora, esta bien?

\- S.. Si.

Y así lo hizo. El doc volvió a su casa para pasar la noche. Debía descansar y reflexionar acerca de lo que había ocurrido ese día. Pero le parecía imposible. Cada vez que pensaba en ello sus peores miedos se materializaban dentro de su mente.

(Flashback...)

El doctor y Shinning Armor buscaban sin cesar por todo el bosque Everfree. A cada paso que daban se alejaban aún más del pueblo, pero no se detendrían...

\- Muy bien. Ya he estado aquí antes. Tu ve por el sendero de la derecha, te llevará a una zona abierta. Ahí podrás buscarla mejor. Nos veremos aquí en 20 minutos. Yo iré por la izquierda, te parece bien?

El corcel asintió.

\- Perfecto.

Ambos ponies siguieron sus caminos en busca de la pegaso gris.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el Doctor obserbara una silueta familiar en la lejanía.

\- Ditzy! - se dirigió a todo galope hacia donde se encontraba ella.

\- Como? - la Pony pegaso de llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su corcel acercarse tan deprisa.

Por su parte...

\- Oh, Ditzy, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver! - la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hola! - esta le sonrió.

\- Donde habías estado?

\- Buscando esto! - le enseñó un trozo de Llanto de Pegaso.

\- Pero si esto es... Por qué?

\- Pues, verás... - con mucha vergüenza, Derpy le explicó lo que estaba pasando. El como había escapado los perros diamante (los obligó a cavar en un lugar donde supuestamente habían varios trozos de esa joya enterrados) y como al poco rato se sintió culpable y se dedicó a buscar más para luego regresar con ellos.

\- Estas loca? Pudiste haber huído hacia el pueblo!

\- Lo siento... - bajo la mirada, deprimida.

\- Ya no importa... Ven, volvamos a casa antes de que nos encuentren. - dijo eso, y tomó su casco para llevarla de regreso a Ponyville, pero...

\- Alto! - gritó la pegaso.

\- Qué...?

\- Aún no me puedo ir! - insistió ella. - Si ese dragón se llega a enfadar porque lo abandoné, ira hasta Ponyville a hacer quien sabe que cosas! (O eso creo yo).

\- Pero Ditzy...

\- No, Doc. Me quedaré aquí hasta que se haya saciado su hambre de piedras... Tal vez sólo así me deje volver por mi propia cuenta...

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

\- Por favor. Dejame quedarme un poco más. Te prometo que regresaré.

\- Pero...

\- Por favor!

El la miro por lo que pareció una eternidad. En el fondo ella también tenía miedo, pero no quería admitirlo.

Luego de un rato pensando, el tomó una decisión.

\- Esta bien, Ditzy. Pero prometeme que regresarás a salvo.

Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo.

\- Lo prometo.

Se dieron un último abrazo y, con cierto resentimiento, se fueron por su lado.

"Lo siento, Doc. Sólo dame unos días, y yo me encargaré de alejar a ese dragón...", pensó ella.

"No temas, Ditzy. Puede que yo ahora no sea capás de ayudar en nada, pero pronto volveré con ayuda..."

Se alejaron más y más hasta que ninguno fue capás de divisar al otro.

(Fin del flashback).

\- Oh, por mis estrellas! - dijo Minuette en un susurro al caer en la cuenta de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Una lágrima se coló entre sus párpados y, con determinación, se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe.

\- Hola, Shinning...

\- M... Minuette?! - el corcel se llevó un buen susto al toparse una vez más con ella. La recordaba como una de las viejas amigas de Twilight en Canterlot, y una que otra vez coincidió con ella en algunos lugares. Incluso ella iba a ser una de las damas de honor en su boda.

\- Jeje... Ha pasado tiempo, no?

\- Si...

\- Verás... - tomó aire y se puso de cascos firmes. - Yo... Escuché lo que ustedes dos estaban hablando...

\- Que tu qué?

\- Si, y yo... - lo dudó por un segundo, pero luego se motivó. - Yo quiero ayudar en lo que pueda a rescatar a esa pony!

La chispa en sus ojos deslumbró al unicornio. Este no pudo evitar preguntarse el porqué, pero, al verla mirar en la dirección en la que se había ido el Doctor, lo entendió.

\- Estás segura?

\- Si...

El príncipe suspiró y, tras meditarlo por unos segundos, dijo:

\- Esta bien, pero no le digas nada a mi hermana! Lo último que necesita es que la preocupemos más con este asunto del dragón.

\- No te preocupes. - sonrió.

 _Continuará_...


	9. Equipo de rescate

**Nota: Pues nada. No tengo mucho que decir sobre este capítulo, realmente. XD Sólo les diré que ya estamos en la recta final, y que en este episodio hayaran alguna referencia más a La Semilla de la Discordia. Trataré de hacer los episodios más largos para poder abarcar bastante en sólo las tres semanas que quedan. Sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo 9.**

 _Cap 9. Equipo de rescate_.

Durante toda la noche, Shinning Armor estuvo planeando su estrategia para recatar a Derpy y alejar al dragón sin que el asunto pase a mayores. No durmió y ni siquiera se presentó en el castillo. Twilight supuso que estaba muy ocupado y que lo mejor sería dejarlo así.

Spike había llegado a casa con la noticia que le hizo desviar su atención de su hermano.

\- ¿Que tú y Babs Seed son... novios?

Por un momento tanto el bebé dragón como Cadence pensaron que le daría un infarto.

Sin embargo, la noche transcurrió tranquila para ellos, más no para el príncipe, quien no dejaba de mirar al horizonte desde el balcón de la habitación de Minuette.

\- Será mejor que entres. - le aconsejó la dentista. - Si alguien te ve y te llega a reconocer, nos metería en problemas al malinterpretar la situación.

\- Cierto. - el príncipe obedeció.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No tengo nada aún. La única manera de encontrar la guarida del dragón es usando a Ditzy Doo de guía.

\- Y luego, ¿qué?

\- No lo sé.

Esto decepcionó a la dentista.

\- Tengo un par de hechizos que podrían funcionar en el, - replicó Shinning Armor. -, pero son un tanto riesgosos teniendo en cuenta que habrán otros ponies allí.

\- Ya veo.

Le tendió una taza de café a su invitado.

\- ¿Y estas segura de querer ayudarnos en esto, Minuette?

\- Completamente segura.

\- ¿Y a que se debe? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? ¿Por qué habría de importar lo que a esa pony le pase?

Esta pregunta hizo que Minuette se cuestionara el porqué de sus acciones. ¿De verdad quería ayudar al Doctor y a Derpy a estar juntos de nuevo? ¿Por qué?

La respuesta era simple. Ya les había causado demasiados problemas, y quería ayudar por una vez al menos, para compensarlos.

Además, el doc le importaba lo suficiente como para ayudarlo a estar otra vez con su amada. Por más que a ella le doliera el verlo con esa otra pony, debia aceptar que su felicidad estaba con ella, con Derpy. Y ella lo ayudaría a conseguirla a como diera lugar. O al menos, eso se repetía a si misma una y otra vez dentro de su mente.

La verdad era que no estaba del todo segura.

\- Muy bien. - extendió sobre la mesa un mapa el cual trazaba el porcentaje del Bosque Everfree abarcado por él y el Doctor. - Estas zonas marcadas son en donde ya he estado. Lo demás aún está por revisar. El dragón debe de estar en alguna parte del Bosque.

Minuette lo miró atenta.

Al parecer el corcel había recorrido poco menos de la mitad del bosque por si solo, y con la ayuda del Doctor, ya había abarcado un 60%.

Pero era el 40% restante lo que le preocupaba.

\- El dragón podría estar en cualquier parte. Debemos darnos prisa.

\- Ayudaré en lo que pueda. - Minuette se veía decidida.

\- Cuento con ello.

(En el Bosque Everfree...)

\- Más te vale trarme más joyas mañana. ¡Esta cantidad es insuficiente para un dragón adulto como yo!

Derpy se arrinconó a si misma para protegerse de la ira de aquella bestia.

\- Lo siento...

\- Mañana a primera hora saldrás a conseguirme más Llanto de Pegaso, - se acercó mas a ella - o verás lo malos que podemos ser los dragones...

Soltó una pequeña nube de humo a modo de advertencia.

\- Está bien...

Por su parte, los perros diamante estaban del otro lado de la cueva, tratando de pasar desapercibidos ante la furiosa criatura, temblando de miedo.

"Mañana será otro día...", pensó Derpy, quien se echó al piso a dormir, tratando de olvidar todo lo malo que le estaba pasando.

(A la mañana siguiente, en casa del Doctor Whooves...)

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! - el Doctor Whooves apenas daba crédito de lo que oía.

\- Así es. Minuette se ofreció para ayudarnos. Escuchó nuestra pequeña charla de anoche y no pudo evitar sentir pena.

El Doctor volteó a ver a la dentista.

Ella, sin más, lo miro a los ojos, cabizbaja.

\- No quiero causarles problemas. - dijo.

\- Oh, Celestia... - el Doctor se rascó la barbilla, evaluando la situación. El riesgo era demasiado, pero también ayudaría tener un par de ojos y orejas más para ayudar en su misión.

\- No lo sé... - debía admitir que le preocupaba la idea de involucrar a Minuette en sus problemas. Ella no tenía nada que ver en esto. Pero, por otro lado, no podía rechazar su ayuda. Se le veía dispuesta y decidida por alguna extraña razón.

Simplemente no podía negarse.

\- Sólo tengo una pregunta...

\- ¿Si...?

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? ¿Si sabes que vamos al posible encuentro con un dragón? Tu vida correría peligro... ¿Aun así quieres hacerlo?

Ahora quien dudaba era la dentista. ¿De verdad quería arriesgar la vida para salvar a aquella pony? ¿Valía la pena dejarlo todo de lado sólo para ayudar a su amado Doc a estar de nueva cuenta con Derpy? ¿Acaso él le importaba lo suficiente como para meter el casco al fuego sólo por su bienestar?

No había manera de saberlo.

\- Yo... Sólo quiero devolver un favor a esa pony. - y eso fue todo lo que dijo.

\- ¿Un favor? - dijeron Shinning y el Doc al unísono.

"Así es... Un favor. - pensó ella. - Técnicamente le debo el no haberme delatado con el Doctor Whooves aquella vez. Bien pudo hablarle de mi y... No. Es probable que su pelea haya sido por mi culpa. No debo hacer esto como un agradecimiento, ¡sino como una compensación! Debo compensarle por todo el mal que le he hecho."

Volteó a ver al Doc y le sostuvo la mirada por un largo rato.

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

El doc no tardó en sucumbir a la presión.

\- Okay. No pondré resistencia a que vengas con nosotros.

Ella sonrió.

\- Pero si las cosas se ponen feas - le advirtió. - deberás huir. Esta es nuestra pelea... No tuya.

Su sonrisa se transformó en una expresión de tristeza.

\- Esta bien...

Con esto, tanto el Doctor como el príncipe compartieron una última mirada de complicidad y emprendieron la marcha rumbo al bosque una vez más, sólo que ahora iban acompañados también de la dentista.

(En la cueva...)

\- Parece que el jefe está teniendo un mal sueño. - decía Rover a sus secuaces.

Aquel dragón comenzó a moverse entre sueños desde la noche anterior. Tal parece que alguien estaba tratando de perturbar su descanso. La princesa Luna, pensó Derpy.

Es bien sabido que Luna podía entrar en los sueños de todo tipo de criaturas, pero nunca antes había oído que se metiera en los sueños de un dragón.

En fin. El dragón despertó sin más. Tal parece que su sueño lo había asustado mucho.

\- Estúpida Ember... - dijo, en un susurro.

Acto seguido, tomó un puñado de joyas y se las llevó a la boca.

\- Y ustedes... ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? - se dirigió al cuarteto que tenía en frente; Derpy y los perros diamante.

\- Lo sentimos jefe. Sólo notamos que usted hablaba entre sueños y nos preocupamos...

\- ¡Largo! - gritó el dragón, echándolos de su guarida.

\- ¡Hmmm, que grosero! - se quejó la pegaso gris.

De este modo, los cuatro individuos volvieron a su labor de buscar gemas las cuales podrían entregarle a su malhumorado amo.

"No todos los dragones son malos" oyo decir Derpy a su madre dentro de su mente.

"Mamá... Se que tenias razón, pero... En estos momentos me es difícil creerte."

Trató de disimular su llanto tarareando, cosa que le sirvió para seguir trabajando sin llamar la atención de sus guardias.

Tras pasar unas cuantas horas, Derpy comenzó a sentir que la observaban. A lo lejos, justo del mismo lugar de donde había llegado el Doc el día anterior, le pareció ver tres sombras que se movían entre el follaje.

"¿Será él otra vez?" se preguntó.

Quiso acercarse un poco para confirmar, pero tenía a esos perros pisándole los talones, y si llegaban a ver a su "amigo"... No quería causar más líos, así que siguió con su trabajo.

Desde las sombras, por su lado, el doc y compañía hicieron lo mismo.

Concluyeron que no era coincidencia que se toparan con Ditzy dos días seguidos en el mismo punto del Bosque. Algo debía de haber en esa dirección.

¡La guarida! Tenía que estar por ahí.

Un gran sentimiento de satisfacción invadió a los tres ponies, quienes volvieron triunfantes al pueblo.

\- Según el mapa que me brindó mi hermana, - comenzó a explicar Shinning Armor una vez llegaron a casa del Doc (eso si, tratando de no llamar la atención de otros ponies). - ya hemos revisado por casi todo el bosque, y sólo nos queda esa zona árida que se encuentra en la parte opuesta a Ponyville... Según el mapa, sólo hay una cueva lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a un dragón junto con su colección de joyas, y se ubica a medio kilómetro de donde vimos a Ditzy Doo, en esta dirección...

Señaló un punto en el mapa.

\- Ahí debe de estar él. - dijo el Doc.

\- Así es. Y ahora que tenemos la certeza de donde se encuentra nuestro enemigo, lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están por uno o dos días más...

Esto dejó perplejos a los dos ponies que lo acompañaban.

\- Me temo que no podemos hacer mucho por ahora. - se disculpó el príncipe. - No basta con saber dónde está. También hay que tener una estrategia por si algo sale mal. Y viendo que esos perros que le dieron problemas a mi hermana y sus amigas también son parte de esto...

El Doc no tardó en captar.

\- Está bien. - dijo, resignado.

\- Minuette. - Shinning se dirigió a la dentista. - Gracias por tu cooperación, pero ya no serás más requerida en esta misión. Como dijo el doc, si las cosas se ponían rudas, tu deberías huir. Y ahora que sabemos dónde está ese dragón, es muy probable que...

\- ¡No! - gritó la dentista, asombrando así a sus acompañantes. - Dije que ayudaría, y lo voy a hacer... Por favor. Dejenme ayudar un poco más...

En cierto modo, ambos esperaban eso.

\- Como quieras. Pero no digas que no te lo advertimos...

Minuette sonrió de nuevo.

Shinning Armor tenía un plan de ataque ya preparado, pero este no sería de ayuda ahora que tambien se trataba de una misión de rescate. Debía reestructurar su estrategia para asi poder ganar sin arriesgar demasiado. Esto le tomaría un día entero.

Esa noche, Shinning Armor regresó a Canterlot para pedir consejo de la princesa Celestia. No regresaría hasta dos días después.

En ese tiempo, Minuette tendría oportunidad de platicar más abiertamente con el Doc, pero el sólo quería hablar acerca de Derpy. Era lo único en lo que pensaba, y ella lo entendía.

Aquellos dos días pasaron sin ningún percance mayor. Rarity, la modista del pueblo, andaba de un lado al otro buscando cosas para su pequeña hermana, quien se decía, había caído en una profunda depresión, no apta para su edad. Twilight y Cadence pasaban tiempo de calidad juntas, aunque se les veía obviamente preocupadas, posiblemente por el asunto del dragón (o eso pensó el Doctor Whooves).

En fin. El día prometido llegó. Shinning Armor bajo en su carruaje tirado por dos de sus hombres y, dirigiéndose a ellos, les dijo:

\- Yo me adelantaré al bosque. Una vez haya encontrado la guarida, los veré en el punto de siempre. Si todo sale según lo planeado, lanzaré esto. - y les mostró como de su cuerno parecía salir una luz de bengala roja. Ellos asintieron. - Si al medio día no ven esa señal, vayan a buscarme.

\- Si señor. - dijeron al unísono.

Shinning los miró y dijo.

\- Jeje... Son más valientes de lo que parecen...

Y se fue.

"Esto se acabará hoy mismo - pensó mientras se alejaba más y más. - Hermana, me encargaré de mantener seguro tu hogar. ¡Lo juro!"

 _Continuará._..


	10. Lágrimas y pesar

**Nota: ¡Ya la recta final! Una aviso, y es que debido al ritmo tan acelerado que está tomando la historia se Pokemon XY &Z, tal vez comience a subir mi fic acá, ya que si sigo esperando quedará más y más obsoleto :/ Como dije, ya le he avanzado bastante así que está listo para subirlo acá. ¿Quieren que lo haga? (n_n)**

 **Sólo quería anunciar eso. Ahora, el capítulo 10...**

 _Cap 10. Lágrimas y pesar._

Han pasado ya unos cuantos días desde que Derpy, la cartera de ojos bizcos, desapareció.

Algunos ponies creían que se había ido un tiempo a cloudsdale debido a que estaba pasando un mal rato, y es que la noche anterior a su desaparición, se le veía muy incómoda y un tanto molesta con su compañero, el Doctor Whooves.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, pero a la vez, acertado.

Si bien era cierto que pasaba por un mal rato, esto no era la razón de su desaparición.

Durante dos días enteros, se podía apreciar como el corcel, amigo de la pegaso gris, salía e iba de un lado para otro en compañía de Minuette. Los rumores hacerca de una posible infidelidad no se hicieron esperar.

Por su parte, el Doctor y Minuette no paraban de preguntarse el qué estaría haciendo aquella pony en la cueva de dicho dragón...

\- Me siento mal por el, Cadence. - le decía Twilight a su cuñada a la vez que observaban al Doc y Minuette pasear juntos por la mañana desde el balcón de su castillo. - Todos se hacen una idea equivocada acerca de el Doc y Minuette por culpa de ese dragón...

\- Pero le prometiste a Shinning Armor que no interferirías.

\- ... Lo sé.

Twilight bajó la mirada.

\- Y... ¿Como le ha ido a Spike?

Cadence trató de cambiar de tema.

\- Bien... Según él. - Twilight sonrió para sus adentros.

(Alcaldía de Ponyville, rumbo al medio día...)

\- ¿Aún nada? - Minuette se veía obviamente preocupada. Sus cascos temblaban de los nervios y apenas y podía mantener la compostura. Se acercaba la hora marcada y si no veían una luz brillante en el horizonte antes del medio día, tendrán que ir al Bosque Everfree a buscar a Shinning Armor...

\- Aún nada.

El doc tenía en su casco un telescopio. Lo puso en su alforja apenas terminó de examinar el cielo.

\- ¿Y si no llega la señal, que haremos?

\- ¿Que no es obvio? ¡Iremos en su ayuda!

Minuette temía que el dijera eso.

La dentista trató de tragar saliva, pero no pudo. Tenía un fuerte nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar o decir algo más.

Comenzó a sudar frío.

"Oh, Celestia ¿En que lío me vine a meter? - maldijo su suerte. - No debí involucrarme en esto. Debí aceptar su oferta de salirme de la misión cuando pude... ¡Por favor, Shinning Armor, ven ya!"

El miedo la carcomía por dentro. La sola idea de tener que ir allí y encarar a aquel terrible dragón...

\- ¡Lo veo! - dijo el corcel, desbordante de alegría.

\- ¿En serio? - la dentista se sintió aliviada.

Sentía como se le quitaba un gran peso de encima. Como si alguien llegase y le liberase de una soga que rodeaba su cuello, estrangulándola durante los últimos días.

Una sensación de paz la llenó por completo, hasta que...

\- ¿Nos vamos? - el Doc la sujetó del casco para guiarla. Esto la hizo sonrojarse.

No puso objeción y se encaminó a toda prisa junto al corcel rumbo al bosque Everfree.

Durante el camino, y a causa de la prisa que llevaban ambos ponies, chocaron con Rarity, la modista del pueblo, tirando así todos los víveres que llevaba consigo.

\- ¡OIGAN, USTEDES DOS! - les gritó. - ¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACERLE ALGO COMO ESTO A UNA DAMA?! ¡¿ME ESTÁN OYENDO?!

Por desgracia para ella, ya estaban demasiado lejos para atender su queja.

(Bosque Everfree...)

Durante el trayecto hacia el bosque, el Doc y Minuette se toparon con una peculiar pareja formada por Spike y una portilla a la cual no alcanzaron a reconocer.

En fin. No le dieron importancia.

Una vez llegaron a su destino, aquel prado que se hayaba del otro lado del inmenso bosque, se sentaron a esperar por la llegada del príncipe del Imperio de Cristal.

Pasaron quince minutos, y nada.

Pasó media hora, y nada.

Paso una hora, y...

\- ¿Por qué se tardará tanto? - Minuette, sentada en una roca, buscaba una excusa para salir huyendo de ahí. El deseo de salvar a Ditzy Doo había ido desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo. Llegó al punto de querer huir sin más, pero no lo hizo por miedo a lo que el doctor y Shinning Armor pudiesen pensar.

\- No lo sé... Debería de haber llegado ya... - el pony terrenal lo pensó por un momento. - Tal vez algo malo le ocurrió... Tal vez...

Minuette paró la oreja. Aún cuando sabía lo que el Doc iba a decir, tenía la esperanza de estar equivocada.

\- Tal vez, sólo tal vez... El fué interceptado por aquellos perros diamante. O peor aún...

\- ¿Te refieres... - tragó saliva. - al dragón?

El corcel asintió.

Minuette se puso tan pálida como Rarity nada más de pensar en ello.

\- ¿Y qué crees que debamos hacer? - preguntó temblando, desde su asiento.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego, mirando al horizonte, dijo:

\- Tenemos que ir y salvarlos a ambos.

La pony odontóloga casi se va de espaldas al oír esto.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO, PONY?!

\- Eso desearía, ero no.

\- ¿Eh...? - Minuette sólo se quedó ahí, mirándolo por un largo rato, con el hocico casi hasta el suelo.

El silencio inundó el ambiente. Durante lo que parecieron horas, aquél corcel miró al horizonte, tratando de visualizar el rostro de su amada en las nubes que a lo lejos flotaban. Minuette, por su parte, sólo lo veía con cara de incredulidad. ¿De verdad ese pony iba a arriesgar su vida así?

Aunque pensándolo bien, ella también estaba dispuesta a ello cuando se integró a la misión...

¿En qué estaba pensando en ese momento?

\- Ditzy... - oyó decir al corcel. - Ella... Ella realmente me importa. No interesa si para volver a verla tengo que sacrificar mi vida... Conque ella esté sana y salva, me iría feliz.

Dijo esto sin siquiera voltear a ver a su acompañante.

Minuette sintió un vuelco en el estómago.

¿De verdad era asi? ¿De verdad el Doctor amaba tanto a esa yegua? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía Ditzy Doo y que ella no? ¿Que la hacia tan especial para el?

Tras otro largo rato de silencio, se atrevió a hacerle la pregunta... Aquella que siempre quiso hacerle.

\- ¿Tu... La amas?

El Doc sintió una corriente de aire helado recorrerle el lomo.

\- S... Sí... Así es.

Esto bastó y sobró para hacer añicos el ya de por sí delicado corazón de Minuette.

La pony miró al piso, avergonzada de sí misma.

Luego de esto, se armó de valor y se posó a un lado del Doctor Whooves.

\- Doctor...

\- ¿Si?

\- Hay algo que tengo que decirle... Pero tal vez no le guste.

\- ¿Cómo?

Ella lo volteó a ver y, en medio de la calma, tomó aire y se armó de determinación para confesarle sus sentimientos.

¿Y qué si el no le corresponde? ¿Y qué si el ama a esa torpe, despistada y accidentada Ditzy Doo? Ya lo superaría. Desde potrilla se acostumbró al rechazo por parte de todos los corceles que se le cruzaban, y él no sería diferente.

Si bien era cierto que era el a quien más había querido y por más tiempo, era necesario que lo superara. Y el primer paso era este. Decirle lo que sentía, y posteriormente, esperar lo peor.

\- Verá, Doc... Yo... Yo siempre...

\- ¡CORRAN!

Una voz se oyó a la lejanía, acompañada del sonido del galope de no uno, sino dos ponies.

Eran nada menos que Shinning Armor y Ditzy, quien hacia lo posible por seguirle el paso.

\- ¿NO ME OYEN? ¡LES HE DICHO QUE CORRAN! - pero era muy tarde.

Sobre sus cabezas se cernía una sombra tan gigantesca como el castillo de Twilight.

Este monstruoso ser descendió desde las alturas para toparse una vez más con el príncipe y la pegaso gris, además de que también estaban presentes otros dos ponies que el no reconocía.

Su sola presencia impacto a nuestros héroes. Al aterrizar, sus patas produjeron una enorme grieta en el suelo. La tierra se partía bajo sus cascos a causa del peso de semejante ser.

Comparados con él, ellos solo eran unos simples ratones.

La bestia se posó en cuatro patas para asi no ser visto desde el pueblo (aún cuando estaban demasiado lejos, no se quería arriesgar a ser detectado por la princesa Alicornio que ahí recide).

Los observó por unos segundos sólo para luego soltar una carcajada.

Los tímpanos de Shinning y los demás por poco y revientan.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja...! ¿Esto es una broma, cierto?

Shinning le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

\- !No, claro que no lo es! - dijo el príncipe. - Y será mejor que no te burles mas. Puede que no sea un alicornio como mi hermana o esposa, pero puedo acabarte por mi mismo.

\- ¿Ah, si? Entonces ¿por qué estabas corriendo por tu vida hace unos momentos?

Derpy se desplazó a hurtadillas hasta donde se encontraba el Doc. Esto llamó la atención del dragón...

\- Hmmm... Ya veo. - se rascó la barbilla. - Así que hicieron todo esto para reunir a ese par de tortolitos... ¡Qué ridículo! Los ponies siempre tan cursis.

Derpy se ocultó detrás del Doc, a la vez que este y Minuette encaraban al dragón.

\- ¿Así que han venido a llevarla de vuelta a casa...? ¡Que conmovedor! - dijo, en un tono burlón. - Sólo falta que quieran derrotarme a mí en un combate.

Acercó su cabeza hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Exhaló una nube de humo, la cual les impidió ver y respirar por un tiempo, y luego, retomó su postura inicial.

\- Te lo diré por última vez, - comenzó Shinning, una vez recuperó el aliento. - mejor vete de aquí y busca un nuevo lugar de reposo, o te irá mal.

La bestia apenas y pudo contener su risa.

\- ¿Es broma, no?

Pero el príncipe no flaqueó en lo absoluto.

Tras unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que la única forma de terminar con el conflicto, era pelear.

Y así lo harían...

\- Doc, tome a Derpy y vallanse de aquí. Yo me encargaré de este asunto.

El Doctor Whooves lo miró impresionado.

\- ¡¿Como dijo?!

\- Lo que escuchaste. Huyan lo más pronto posible. - comenzó a rascar el suelo con sus pezuñas.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Ahora! - gritó el príncipe, a la vez que lanzó un pequeño relámpago desde su cuerno para cegar al dragón.

Su táctica funcionó. La bestia no se lo esperaba para nada, quedando así ciega temporalmente.

\- ¡Mis ojos!

\- !Corran, corran, corran! - les indicó el príncipe, y estos obedecieron.

Los tres ponies salieron a todo galope con rumbo a Ponyville, con la esperanza de volver sanos y salvos a su hogar. Pero...

Lamentablemente fueron alcanzados por una enorme llamarada que había escupido el dragón como último recurso para evitar que escapasen.

Por suerte, Minuette logró llevarlos hasta detrás de una gran roca a tiempo.

Todo a su alrededor se incineraba, excepto ellos. Sintieron el calor abrazador rodeándolos y amenazando con finiquitar sus vidas en cualquier momento.

Una vez el calor de apagó un poco, trataron de reincorporarse, pero fueron sorprendidos con la visión de decenas de árboles calcinados.

La poca protección que les brindaban aquellas plantas se había esfumado, así como sus posibilidades de escape.

Detrás de ellos, Shinning había conseguido encerrar a la bestia en un escudo mágico gigante, pero las llamas del dragón y sus embestidas lo mermaban más y más a cada segundo.

No podría resistir por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Huyan! - hacía un gran esfuerzo por no romper su concentración. Esto era más difícil que cuando lo usó para proteger a Canterlot de la amenaza antes de su boda, ya que necesitaba reforsar constantemente el escudo.

No pasó mucho antes de que los perros diamante se hicieran presentes también.

\- ¡Jefe! - gritó Rover.

Acto seguido, el y sus camaradas se dieron cuenta de que la barrera era generada por el príncipe.

Más tardaron en notar esto último que en formar parte de la acción. Se lanzaron en contra de Shinning Armor, haciendo que este perdiera su concentración y liberara accidentalmente a la bestia.

\- ¡No! - gritó el príncipe al ver lo que acababa de suceder.

\- ¡Ya me las pagarás más tarde, príncipe! - amenazó el dragón. - por ahora, iré por lo que es mío.

Acto seguido, voló y se posó frente a los ponies que miraban aterrorizados la escena.

\- Tu vienes conmigo. - tomó a Ditzy Doo con su garra, pero mientras la levantaba, el Doc se trepó en su antebrazo para tratar de evitar que se la llevase de nueva cuenta.

\- ¡Dejarla ir, maldita bestia!

Comenzó a golpear con sus cascos tan fuerte como pudo, irritando más aún al dragón.

\- ¡Alejate! - con una sacudida, lo lanzó tan lejos que cayó en medio de un grupo de leña quemada.

El fuego de había extinguido, pero aún así le produjeron varias quemaduras al doc.

\- !Doctor! - gritaron las dos yeguas al unísono. Este no respondía.

Minuette se apresuró a llegar al lado de su amado, mientras que Derpy sólo observaba desde las alturas, en estado de shock.

\- Doctor ¡Doctor! ¿Se encuentra bien? - lo movía tanto como podía, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo o quemarse con la leña. Al ver que no respondía, lo arrastró a varios metros del lugar de aterrizaje.

Apenas y respiraba. Se oía el crujir de algo. Ella rezó porque sólo fuera ramas tiradas en el suelo.

\- !Hm, pony estúpido! - aquel dragón se dió la vuelta para atender al príncipe Shinning Armor, dando por muerto al doc pues con la fuerza con la que lo había lanzado, era muy probable que muriera en pocos minutos, o menos...

Derpy, por su parte, no le quitaba la mirada de ensima al Doc y a Minuette. No hacia mas que mirarlos, con los ojos inyectados en lágrimas, sollozante.

Minuette trató de reanimar al pobre corcel con leves bofetadas, que al paso del tiempo serían unas fuertes cachetadas. Por su parte, el dragón hizo una señal a los perros diamante para que dejaran de forcejear con el unicornio, quien les iba ganando, a pesar del número. Estos retrocedieron y se ocultaron detrás de una pila de rocas que se hayaba a su lado.

\- Mira bien, príncipe. - señaló hacia donde se encontraban Minuette y el doc. Shinning quedó horrorizado al ver a su amigo en esas condiciones. - Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya. - le recriminó el reptil. - De no haber interferido en mis actos, de haber permanecido quieto y apacible, sin meterte con migo... De no haber permitido que estos simples civiles se involucraran en tu "misión", nada de esto habría pasado. No debiste tratar de hacerte el héroe.

Su rostro denotaba satisfacción absoluta. Estaba contento consigo mismo.

Sin duda se trataba de un ser temible.

Shinning Armor se sentía terrible por haber arrastrado a aquel pobre pony a esta, que era su misión. Suya y de nadie más.

El dragón tenía razón. No debió involucrarlos, puesto que ahora sus vidas corrian peligro.

Miró al dragón a los ojos, luego, a Derpy. Esta última no le correspondió puesto que no separaba la vista (por así decirlo, pues es difícil que mire a un solo punto en concreto) de su amado corcel, y de la pony que hacía hasta lo imposible por reanimarlo.

\- Lo... Lo siento. - dijo en un susurro.

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No nos hagas esto! - decía entre llantos la dentista, a la vez que sacudía el cuerpo inerte del Doctor Whooves.

A cada momento su respiración se hacía más débil, e iba perdiendo el color, quedando casi tan gris como la pony a la que tanto odiaba Minuette.

Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar por completo.

\- ¿Eh...? - se hizo el silencio. Todos, hasta los perros diamante, estaban al tanto de la situación. - ... No... No puede... ¡No puede ser!

Su corazón se había detenido. Estaba muerto.

Tanto Minuette como Shinning y Derpy quedaron paralizados al ver esto. Los tres lamentaban su pérdida, pero sin duda la más afectada ahí era...

\- ¿Doc...? - Derpy no pudo contener su llanto. - ¡Doctor!

Luchó con fuerza para liberarse de las garras del dragón, quien sólo veía burlón como la vida se había escapado del cuerpo del pobre Doctor Whooves.

La pony pegaso forcejeó hasta lograr escabullirse entre los dedos de la bestia, el cual no cabía en si mismo al ver tal derroche de fuerza por parte de Derpy.

Apenas y se liberó, Derpy voló a toda velocidad para encontrarse con su pony especial (o lo que quedaba de el...).

Se paró a un lado de la dentista, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo sin vida de su amado corcel. Minuette la miró fijamente, pudiendo la tristeza de sus ojos bizcos.

Trató de tocarlo, pero no se atrevía. Tenía miedo. Miedo de sentir el como el calor lo iba abandonado poco a poco. Miedo de que este no reaccionara al tacto de su pezuña.

\- ¿Doctor...? - fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de romper en llanto.

Minuette, sentada a su lado, no sabía que hacer. No sabía cómo debía reaccionar, o si debía decir algo.

No. Seguramente ella era la última pony en este mundo con el derecho de decirle algo acerca del Doc a Ditzy.

Sólo se dedicó a bajar la mirada, y llorar en silencio.

"El trató de salvarla... Y yo no hice nada... - se decía a si misma. - Debí haberlo ayudado. Tal vez de haber sido dos, habríamos podido hacer algo... Y esto no hubiera pasado."

El tiempo se detuvo, y los pensamientos de todos se centraron únicamente en la figura del corcel que se hayaba reposando ahí.

Lo que no sabían era que no todo estaba perdido. Entre los pocos árboles que quedaban a su alrededor, una silueta se deslizaba sin llamar la atención, vigilante.

Zecora lo había visto todo.

Se mantuvo distante porque en el fondo sabía que algo saldría mal. Pero ahora solo se lamentaba el no haber intervenido antes.

Pero como se ha dicho, no todo estaba perdido.

Zecora sacó de una de sus alforjas un pequeño frasco con un ronico verde brillante.

\- Aún es tiempo...- dijo.

 _Continuará_...


	11. Sonrisas y Burbujas

**Nota Final: ¡Llegamos al final de la aventura!**

 **Muchas gracias por seguir este fanfic. Se que me tardé más de un año en terminarlo, cuando a lo mucho, la serie no debía durar más de dos meses y medio (según mi antigua costumbre de actualizar cada semana), y agradezco me hayan tenido paciencia. (n_n)**

 **En cuanto al epílogo, lo subiré dos semanas después de este capítulo.**

 **En fin, sólo los invito a que lean mi nueva serie crossover, "My Little Ash: Atrapado en Equestria".**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo. (n_n)/**

 _Cap 11. Sonrisas y Burbujas._

(Flashback...)

\- Derpy... - una yegua, débil, y con la respiración entrecortada, tirada en una nube, toma a su hija entre sus cascos y, rezando por algún milagro, trata de calmarla. - No temas... Todo estará bien.

A lo lejos, la figura de un dragón alzaba el vuelo en dirección al horizonte. Se le veía molesto. Más bien, irritado.

Se habían alejado demasiado del grupo. Aquella pelea con Rainbow Dash había sido el detonante.

Rainbow Dash... ¡Esa insolente! ¡Solo ve por si misma y quienes la siguen!

Y ahora, por ella, ambas, madre e hija, Ditzy Doo y su madre, estaban a punto de...

\- ¡Oigan! - se oyó una voz a la lejanía. - ¡Las encontré!

El sonido de los aleteos le dieron a entender a la joven madre que sus vidas estaban a punto de ser salvadas.

Lo último que pudo ver antes de desmallarse, fueron las siluetas de aquellos ponies pegasos que venían en su ayuda.

" Gracias..." pensó.

(Fin del flashback).

Derpy abrió los ojos. Una vez más se había quedado inconsciente debido a... ¿A qué? Lo último que recordaba era... Era...

"¡Doctor!" los recuerdos volvieron a ella.

Miró el cuerpo inerte de su compañero a un lado. Las lágrimas brotaron nuevamente de sus ojos. Se aferró a el y lloró como no lo hacía desde pequeña.

Su llanto llamó la atención de los que ahí se encontraban.

Shinning Armor, Minuette, y los perros Diamante, se hayaba de pie a su lado. Unos la acompañaban en su pesar, otros solo la veían con indiferencia.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por que tuvo que pasar esto? - se aferró al cuerpo del Doctor, no haciendo caso de las indicaciones del príncipe, quien le pedía alejarse del cadáver. - ¿Que fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué me desmayé? - le pregunta a Shinning Armor, sin levantar la mirada.

\- El dragón te golpeó con su cola cuando trataste de atacarlo. Caíste y te golpeaste la cabeza. - le aclaró el corcel.

\- Ya veo... - estaba cegada por la ira en aquél momento, de ahí que no recordase nada.

Durante su "ausencia", aquél monstruo los trasladó a todos, como sus prisioneros, hasta su cueva. Amenazando con acabar con la vida de la pony pegaso si se rebelaban.

Así fue como Shinning Armor y Minuette terminaron ahí.

Ahora todos eran sus rehenes.

Derpy estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Quería desaparecer. Quería que se la tragara la tierra. Cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que soportar ver cómo sus amigos eran cautivos por culpa suya.

\- Lo siento... No he causado más que problemas. - susurró.

\- No te sientas mal. - trató de consolarla el príncipe. - Todo fue mi culpa al involucrar civiles en una misión tan peligrosa como esta.

Dio una fuerte patada a la pared de roca.

\- ¡¿Que es todo ese ruido?! - se oyó la voz del dragón, haciendo eco por toda la caverna. Acto seguido, desde detrás de la roca que los ocultaba de su vista, emergió la bestia, furiosa.

Miró detenidamente a cada uno de sus invitados. Exhaló una nube de humo y volvió a sus asuntos.

A lo lejos se podía escuchar como engullía joyas cual potrillo en la noche de Nightmare comiendo dulces. El estrés provocado por el escape y persecución de su prisionera le habían abierto el apetito como nunca antes.

Todos guardaron silencio durante varios segundos. Eventualmente el ruido cesó y el dragón se recostó, preparándose para tomar una siesta.

\- Muy bien, tengo un nuevo plan para escapar. Y a decir verdad, es preferible que estemos aquí en esta cueva. Así será más fácil. - decía Shinning Armor, entre susurros.

Los perros diamante los vigilaban muy de cerca, y no iban a dejar pasar nada por alto.

\- Minuette, lamento haberte metido en esto. - fue lo primero que dijo Shinning al estar seguro de que los perros no los escuchaban más. - Pero no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo a partir de ahora. Ya vi cual fue mi error; el involucrarlos a ti y al Doctor en mi misión.

Hizo un gesto para que las dos yeguas se acercaran a el.

\- Mi plan consiste en esperar hasta que el dragón se duerma y crear un escudo del cual no podrá salir hasta que estemos muy lejos. Para entonces, ya habré bloqueado la entrada de la cueva haciendola colapsar por una explosión. Esto despertará al dragón, pero para ello es el escudo. Lo retrasará lo suficiente para llegar al pueblo.

\- ¿Y que harás si llega al pueblo?

\- No lo hará. - sonrió de manera siniestra.

(Mientras tanto en Ponyville...)

\- ¿Bonbon? - Lyra mira de un lado a otro, en busca de su compañera, quien debía esperarla en el regreso a casa para después ir al cine las dos.

Trata de buscarla en la cocina, pero lo único que encuentra allí es una nota puesta sobre la mesa, la cual decía:

"Lo siento, pero un viejo amigo está de visita y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de recordar viejos tiempos. Espero lo entiendas. Te veré esta noche.

Te quiere, Bonbon."

Lyra dejó caer el papel.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pasó toda la tarde llorando ahí encerrada.

(De nuevo, en la cueva...)

Ha pasado un cuarto de hora y Derpy se vio forzada a salir en busca de gemas de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez acompañada únicamente por un perro.

El dragón está dando señales de cansancio. Es obvio que está por caer dormido, en cualquier momento.

Shinning armor trata de aparentar lo mejor que puede, mientras que Minuette revisa el cuerpo aún inherente del Doctor.

\- ¿Todavía nada? - Minuette negó con la cabeza. - ¡Maldición!

Seguramente se preguntarán ¿como que "aún"? ¿Qué está esperando Shinning Armor que pase?

La respuesta es muy simple. Justo en el momento en que Derpy quiso golpear al dragón, Zecora emergió entre el follaje y le entregó a Minuette un frasco redondo con un extraño líquido. Le indicó que se lo diera de beber al Doc, y desapareció para no llamar la atención de los villanos.

No sabían lo que se supone debería pasar pero, fuera lo que fuese, debía hacerlo rápido.

Pasaron dies minutos más, y nada. Por su parte, el dragón se veía más y más cansado a cada segundo que pasaba. Era inevitable que se quedara dormido.

Eventualmente, la bestia se recostó y cerró lo ojos por un momento. Luego los volvió a abrir para sersiorarse de que sus inquilinos siguieran ahí.

Este acto se repitió cuatro veces mas, hasta que finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido.

\- ¿Ya? - susurró Shinning, ansioso por salir de ahí. Una vez con el dragón dentro del escudo mágico, los perros diamante no serían ningún problema para dos unicornios adultos. El único obstáculo aquí era...

\- Nada aún... - Minuette no se separaba del Doctor Whooves.

Shinning no hizo más que obserbarla. Acariciaba la melena del corcel como si de una madre se tratase. Lo miraba fijamente, como esperando a que, de un momento a otro, este se levantase para huir con ellos.

Nada pasó.

Así estuvieron por varios segundos más. Una vez que Shinning tomó su decisión, con pesar le hizo saber a su compañera que era hora de dejarlo ir.

\- Esta bien. Entiendo... - una última lágrima se coló por su mejilla para dar a parar en la del cuerpo sin vida de su amado. - Adiós... - lo tomó de la cabeza y lo besó en los labios. Una imagen un tanto incómoda para el príncipe, pero este no dijo nada.

Se disponían a marcharse. Minuette se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Shinning Armor, por su lado, vigilaba que los perros diamante estuvieran distraídos.

Los perros, aprovechando la hora de sueño de su jefe, se pasaban algunas de las joyas más brillantes para observarlas detenidamente, como si estuviesen planeando robarlas en algún momento.

De vez en vez volteaban para asegurarse de que los prisioneros siguieran ahí. Esto fue lo que le permitió a Shinning llevar a cabo su plan, pues, con ellos al pendiente de él y Minuette, no notarían el campo de fuerza que se había formado alrededor de la bestia.

Con el campo de fuerza listo, sólo les quedaría una oportunidad.

Así es, sólo una. Si la desperdiciaban, se acabaría todo.

Ambos se mostraron sobre la gran roca que los separaba del dragón. Miraron en todas las direcciones para asegurarse de que no hubiese obstáculo alguno que les impida la huida. Se miraron el uno al otro y, con un último suspiro, emprendieron marcha a toda velocidad hacia la salida.

\- ¡Se escapan! - gritó uno de los perros. Al notar esto, su compañero dejó caer el enorme diamante que tenía entre sus garras, lo cual bastó para derpertar al dragón.

La bestia, una vez notó la situación en la que estaba, comenzó a rasguñar y embestir el escudo que lo tenía aprisionado.

La tierra se estremecía por su enorme fuerza. Las paredes se iban quebrando poco a poco. Los perros corrieron tras los fugitivos, pero estos ya les llevaban ventaja, además de que tenían un az bajo la manga.

\- ¡Ahora! - con esto, Shinning y Minueta lanzaron dos rayos de energía desde sus cuernos a la parte superior de la entrada apenas y estuvieron bajo ella. Esto provocó un derrumbe que impidió el paso a los perros guardianes, quienes pararon en seco.

Lo habían logrado. Habían conseguido ganar el tiempo suficiente como para escapar de la cueva. Ahora solo les quedaba una cosa por hacer.

\- Debemos encontrar a Ditzy y regresar a Ponyville. Una vez ahí, lo demás será fácil.

El príncipe confiaba en su aliado.

\- Pero... - Minuette dudó. Volteó la mirada hacia la cueva, aún pensando en su amado.

\- ¡Minuette, por favor! - trató de razonar Shinning. - Yo también desearía poder hacer algo... Pero me temo que no es así. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer por el, es... - se acercó a ella y la tomó del casco, para guiarla hacia el bosque. - Lo único que podemos hacer por el es salvar a Ditzy... Él lo habría querido así.

Estas palabras llegaron hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Minuette. En el fondo, sabía que tenía razón.

Debía hacerlo. Por él.

Esa era la única forma que tenía de compensar todo el daño que les había provocado.

Aceleró el paso, con rumbo al bosque. Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no ver la cueva, oyeron un estruendo. Pero no se atrevían a mirar atrás.

Galoparon a toda velocidad. Jadeaban y les dolía todo (más a Minuette, ya que, a diferencia del príncipe, no estaba acostumbrada a esto) pero seguían adelante.

En algún punto alcanzaron a divisar a la pony pegaso, quien se unió a su marcha, no sin antes ver cómo Shinning mandaba a volar al perro que la custodiaba de un disparo.

\- ¿Y el Doc? - preguntó mientras corrían.

El silencio confirmaba sus sospechas.

Desafortunadamente, Derpy se hayaba muy herida para seguirles el paso, cosa que los obligó a desacelerar.

Ya entrados en el bosque Everfree, pudieron oir los rugidos de la bestia que los perseguía. Se oían lejanos, pero aún así no se podían confiar. Debían llegar al pueblo.

Shinning miro a los laterales, en busca de alguna señal de su aliado. Nada.

"¿Dónde demonios estás?" pensó.

Siguieron así, zigzagueando con la intención de que el dragón no los atrapase tan fácilmente. Una vez que creyeron segura la situación, se detuvieron a descansar.

Estaban aún a un kilómetro de Ponyville, pero valdría la pena. Se aseguraron de no dejar rastro alguno que pudiera ser usado para encontrarlos. Y a su vez, dejaron muy claro (al menos al principio) que no se dirigían a Ponyville, al menos no en línea recta.

Con esto tendrían a ese dragón dando vueltas por todo el bosque, buscando, alejado del pueblo.

Todo parecía más tranquilo. No se escuchaba más el sonido del aleteo. Estaban a salvo.

Decidieron quedarse ahí un buen rato. Si tenían suerte, llegarían a Ponyville en dies minutos o menos. Sólo debían caminar en línea recta.

De la nada, se escucharon unos crujidos provenientes de un arbusto lejano.

Primero pensaron que serían los perros, pero ellos no parecen ser tan sigilosos. Al poco rato el sonido se hacía más fuerte, señal de que ese algo se estaba acercando.

Aquél ser se estaba acercando más y más a donde se hayaba reposando, pero no tenían las energías para salir galopando por ahora. Sólo se quedaron ahí, esperando.

Sus pasos se hacían cada vez más cercanos, y más lentos. Estaba dudando (o tal vez acechando). En algún punto se detuvo sólo a observarlos.

Pudieron ver una silueta del otro lado de los árboles. No se distinguía nada. Si se trataba de un pony o de alguna otra criatura, no lo sabían nunca, a no ser que este se revelara ante ellos.

La sombra se inclinó como queriendo ver mejor y, justo cuando estaba por asomar la cabeza hacia la luz...

Retrocedió abruptamente. Algo le había llamado la atención. Algo andaba mal.

Miró rápidamente en todas direcciones para confirmar sus sospechas.

\- ¡Cubranse! - se trataba de una voz femenina. Todos se tiraron al piso.

De la nada, una ráfaga de fuego azotó el lugar, quemando así más trozos de bosque, dejándolos al descubierto. Obligándolos a salir una vez más.

Por su parte, la sombra desapareció.

Shinning y sus amigas miraron horrorizados a la imponente bestia que tenían en frente. Los veía de la misma manera en que un pony mira su plato lleno de comida antes de engullirla.

Era el fin. No les daría más oportunidades. Si bien era cierto que necesitaba a Derpy para su labor de buscar Llanto de Pegaso, también lo era que ésta se había convertido en un problema.

Ya no habría más chances para ella o los demás ponies. Su tiempo se acababa aquí. Pagarían todo lo que le hicieron pasar. Y ellos lo sabían.

Shinning trató de buscar una oportunidad de cegarlo con un rayo, pero la luz del sol se lo impedía (que irónico, ¿no?).

Una vez lo tubo en la mira, trató de disparar, pero la bestia se agachó para decirles unas últimas palabras.

\- ¿Alguna última petición, mis pequeños ponies?

Se burló.

Tanto Minuette como Ditzy estaban muertas de miedo. Sabían que ese sería su fin. No había más.

Pero, por alguna razón (y esto molestó al dragón), el príncipe del Imperio de Cristal estaba sonriendo.

\- Hmmm... ¿Por que sonríes así? - preguntó.

Parecía que se mofaba de él. Como si supiera algo que el no. Algo que ponía la balanza de su lado.

Se levantó para mirar a su alrededor sin girar la cabeza, pero no vio nada.

Una vez más, quiso agacharse, pero notó algo raro. Miró hacia atrás, sorprendiéndose al ver que su cola estaba fija al suelo a base de una cuerda y dos clavos.

Justo cuando planeaba quitarse eso, un par de sogas surgieron de entre los árboles restantes, amarrándolo por las garras y hocico.

Ditzy, sorprendida por el tan brutal giro de los acontecimientos, tuvo que ser arrastrada hasta los arbustos para poder esconderse.

La bestia cayó de hocico justo donde ellos se hayaban parados hace unos momentos. Las sogas lo tenían completamente inmovilizado.

Se sacudía y gruñía, pero no lograba liberarse.

De la nada, una figura, un poco más alta que la de la mujer de hace rato, surgió de entre las sombras, cubierto por una capucha. Se puso frente a frente con la fiera, quien en aquel instante se sentía invadida por la impotencia.

No tardó en arrojar un extraño frasco al suelo frente a la nariz del dragón. Este se rompió dejando escapar un gaz que terminó de inmovilizar a la bestia, quien cayó en un profundo sueño, no sin antes ver bien el rostro de su verdugo.

\- ¡No tú! - dijo, antes de caer inconveniente.

Aquél pony se aseguró de que el dragón no estuviese fingiendo antes de dar una señal. Una vez estuvo seguro de la situación, les hizo un gesto para que de acercaran, dándoles a entender que estaban a salvo por ahora.

Minuette, Shinning y Derpy salieron de su escondite, caminaron había el extraño y, antes de que pudieran decir palabra, la figura de antes de hizo presente también. Iba igual que su compañero. Una túnica les cubría el rostro y casi todo el cuerpo, sólo dejando libres los cascos para permitir la movilidad.

Shinning sonrió, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de la Pony (aunque tampoco esperaba una).

Al contrario que su compañera, el corcel se acercó a nuestros héroes con una brillante sonrisa.

Se dirigió hacia Derpy, quien, asustada, no hizo más que retroceder.

Una vez la alcanzó, tomó su casco y, al borde de las lágrimas, rompió el silencio con una única frase.

\- ¡Lo siento...!

Eso bastó. Aquella frase compuesta por tan sólo 2 palabras... Había sido suficiente para que se les hiciera un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estómago a cada uno de ellos.

Acto seguido, el corcel prosiguió a destaparse la cara, revelando así su verdadero ser.

Derpy no lo podía creer. Sus ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, miraban a un solo punto en concreto frente a ella, a la vez que se llenaban de lágrimas que le nublaban la vista.

Frotó el casco de aquel pony como si temiese que fuera una ilusión, queriendo comprobar su veracidad.

Era real. Frente a ella se hayaba nada más y nada menos que el buen Doctor Whooves, en carne y hueso.

\- Lamento haberte preocupado...

Tenía algunas cuantas lesiones, pero nada grave. Lo único que le importaba era que su amada estaba sana y salva.

Por otro lado, Ditzy se le abalanzó, envuelta en llanto.

Irónico ¿no? Todo esto comenzó por el Llanto de Pegaso, y terminó en el llanto de Derpy Hooves, quien es un pegaso, justamente.

Derpy no de separó de el ni por un segundo después de eso. Ni cuando la Pony misteriosa echó a patadas al dragón sin tan siquiera decir una sola palabra (¿quien corrales era ella? se preguntaban Minuette y Derpy).

Una vez recuperados del trauma, Shinning se encargó de explicar que ella era una vieja aliada a quien había convocado por si la misión de rescate original fallaba.

\- No podemos revelar su identidad, así que agradecería que ninguno de ustedes hable de ella con nadie... Ni siquiera entre ustedes... En especial usted, Doc.

El Doctor asintió.

Con esto dicho, Shinning miró en la dirección en la que se había ido el dragón. Estaban a salvo al fin. Ahora que la bestia tenía conciencia de la clase de ponies que habitaban Ponyville, no regresaría ni por sus joyas.

La pony encapuchada se acercó a Shinning para susurrarle algo al oído, a su vez que le entregaba un par de alforjas, a lo que él respondió "Como gustes".

Una vez resuelto el asunto, y con la seguridad de que los perros diamante no los seguirían, volvieron a Ponyville al atardecer.

Tuvieron que pasar la noche en el hospital, mientras que Shinning hablaba con la alcaldesa hacerca de lo acontecido.

\- ... Y además - terminaban de darle indicaciones a la alcaldesa. - todo el crédito se lo llevaran aquel pony llamado "Dr Whooves" junto con Derpy Hooves y Minuette. Hasta donde usted sabe, nadie más estuvo involucrado en el incidente, ¿le parece?

La yegua asintió sin más.

Antes de dejar el Ayuntamiento, Shinning dejo las alforjas en el suelo.

La alcaldesa las abrió y, al borde de un paro, miró sorprendida al príncipe.

En aquellas alforjas se hayaba una pequeña colección de joyas que iba desde zafiros, pasando por esmeraldas y amatistas, hasta diamantes. Pero de entre todas las gemas había una que sobresalía; un rubí de fuego con forma de corazón.

\- Puede quedarse con el resto, pero a cambio, subastará el rubí de fuego y usará el dinero para, no sé, restauraciones, y esas cosas...

Shinning sonrió al ver que la alcaldesa había aceptado sus condiciones.

Se despidió y se encaminó al hospital, para revisar el estado de sus compañeros.

Por su parte, la pony misteriosa había vuelto a su hogar, con sus seres queridos (o mejor dicho, ser querido).

Justo antes de volver a Ponyville, el Doc les había explicado todo a Shinning y a las chicas. El como despertó justo después de que el dragón se hubiese liberado del escudo. El como trató de seguirlos (sin mucho éxito pues su cuerpo estaba entumido), pero los perros de lo impidieron, y de cómo la Pony encapuchada los había knockeado a las fieras en un ataque sorpresivo.

"Ella llegó con la intención de ayudarme... Al parecer había alguien mas aparte de nosotros en esto..." explicó el Doctor.

Ese alguien era Zecora.

La pony sabía que la vida de los civiles corría peligro, así que le rogó a la cebra preparase algo que pudiese ayudar en algo.

"Aquel brebaje tiene el don de traer de vuelta a quienes ya han partido de este mundo - explicó la Pony a Shinning, mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo. - Pero sólo funciona durante un tiempo limitado. Para que haga efecto, el pony debe de permanecer muerto 10 minutos o menos y suele tardar en hacer efecto... Suerte que los encontró a tiempo, jeje..."

Al recordar esas palabras, un amargo sabor de boca llegó al príncipe. ¿Y si Zecora no hubiese llegado a tiempo? ¿Qué habría sido del Doctor?

Creo que el chiste se cuenta sólo.

Aquella noche, Shinning estuvo junto al doc y Derpy en el hospital. No quería perderlos de vista hasta saber que estaban bien.

Al día siguiente, se marcharía en el primer tren hacia Canterlot, pues su misión estaba terminada y, a diferencia de Cadence, el no tenía la necesidad de quedarse.

Se sentó entre las camas de los dos ponies. Volteaba de un lado al otro para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Siguió así hasta quedarse dormido. Minuette estaba en su casa, puesto que no había recibido casi nada de daño en todo el enfrentamiento.

Aquella noche, las pesadillas no cesaron en la mente de la dentista, así como en la del Doctor. Pero sin dudas, quien más sufrió durante sus sueños, fue...

(En algún lugar...)

Era un espacio vacío sin más. Derpy se hallaba sola en el medio de la nada.

Unas cadenas la mantenían atada a... ¿A qué? No lo sabía.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba. Trató de pedir ayuda, pero no había nadie más ahí. Sólo ella.

El pánico se apoderó de ella.

Trató de zafarse, pero era inútil. Estaba atrapada.

\- ¡Ayuda! - gritó. - por favor... Alguien...

Se tumbó al suelo a llorar. No había nada que pudiera hacer para salir de ahí. No había nadie que la ayudara. No había nada más que ella allí.

Una voces repetían una y otra vez una frase, pero no era capás de entenderlas, así que no les prestó atención.

Con el paso del tiempo, las voces de iban acercando más y más. Ella volteó para tratar de ver el origen de dichas voces, pero nada.

Al cabo de un rato, pudo entender perfectamente lo que decían.

"¡Por aquí! ¡Aquí está ella!"

Aquellas voces fueron silenciadas y remplazadas por el sonido de cascos galopando a toda prisa en su dirección.

A lo lejos logró divisar una silueta que se precipitaba hacia ella.

Era él. El Doc.

Una vez esté llegó hasta donde se encontraba la pony pegaso, sonrió. Fue sólo entonces que Derpy pudo ver claramente el lugar en donde estaban los dos.

Se encontraba dentro de un enorme reloj de arena. Pero había algo raro. Las cadena que la ataban habían sido reemplazadas por arena en la cual ella de iba hundiendo poco a poco a causa de que desde la parte superior caía más.

El Doc trató de romper el cristal para ayudar, pero fue en vano. El miedo se dibujó una vez más en sus rostros.

\- ¡Te sacaré! ¡Lo juro! - gritó el Doc. Pero era en vano. La arena la había enterado casi en su totalidad. Estaba al borde de la muerte.

El corcel hizo lo que pudo, pero no sirvió de nada. El cristal era irrompible.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por última vez, deseando haberse dicho antes aquello que tanto anhelaban. Lamentándose el que su última cita terminase en una pelea. Arrepentidos por no haber pasado más tiempo juntos.

\- Adiós... Fue lo último que dijeron...

Luego de esto, Minuette despertó.

(De vuelta a la realidad...)

Así es. Todo había sido una pesadilla de ella. Aquel sueño... ¡No! No era sólo un sueño. Se había sentido tan real... Pudo sentir el dolor de aquellos ponies.

Minuette se encaminó al lavabo para mojarse la cara. Toda la noche no había echo más que llorar por lo ocurrido.

Lloró por la muerte y resurrección del Doc. Lloró porque se dió cuenta de que el seguía amando a Ditzy. Lloró porque casi muere el día anterior...

Se sentía terrible.

Más tarde, se llevó a cabo una subasta en donde se vendió un rubí de fuego. Dicha subasta fue ganada por nada menos que Spike el dragón, quien recibió ayuda de Rainbow Dash en cierta forma.

Una vez spike tuvo entre sus garras aquel tesoro, se lo entregó a la potranca que lo acompaña en ese momento. Era una pony marrón con melena color rosa y ojos verdes, de cutie mark de tijeras.

Minuette estuvo observándo la escena.

Sentía envidia. Incluso Spike había encontrado el amor, mientras que ella...

Shinning Armor había abandonado Ponyville a primera hora sin siquiera despedirse, según le contó la Alcaldesa antes de la subasta.

Así germinaba todo para ella. Todo lo que había conseguido, y todo lo que había hecho, se quedaría como un mal recuerdo en la mente de todos...

(Mientras tanto, en el parque...)

\- Lástima... Me habría gustado darle las gracias. - dijo Derpy.

\- No creo que sea necesario. - dijo el Doc. - Es un soldado. Su labor consiste en eso. Estoy seguro de que no le importa.

Los dos se sentaron a comer unos cuantos sandwiches en el pasto. Miraron el cielo por lo que parecieron horas. En aquel momento Derpy se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta a su acompañante.

\- ¿Y como es... El estar muerto?

No hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Doc?

Una vez más, nada.

\- ... Derpy... - esta paró la oreja tan rápido como escuchó su nombre. - Durante el tiempo que estuve... "ausente" - tragó saliva. - me encontré en un espacio totalmente negro... No podía pensar. No podría actuar... Era una calma absoluta...

Derpy, ya recostada, se volteó de cara al Doctor, quien sólo miraba las nubes.

\- Fue en el medio de todo eso... - continuó el corcel. - que pude verlas...

\- ¿Verlas...?

El Doc señaló a la CM de Derpy.

\- Por alguna razón, antes de despertar... Fuí guiado por una serie de burbujas que me alejaron de la luz... Decían que era una trampa... Puede que suene loco, pero así fue...

Derpy lo escuchaba atenta.

\- Pude oír una voz... Una voz que me decía "Eres libre de irte cuando quieras... Así como de regresar y arreglar tus asuntos pendientes. Has lo que te plasca..."

De repente, el Doc la volteó a ver, con una brillante sonrisa.

\- Fue ahí cuando lo entendí todo... Esas burbujas... Me querían traer de vuelta contigo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

No lo podía creer. Derpy estaba al borde de las lágrimas una vez más. ¿Acaso era eso cierto? ¿O le estaba tomando el pelo?

Como el Doc se dió cuenta de sus pensamientos, la tomó por la mejilla y le besó. Esto la hizo ruborizarse como nunca, pues casi nunca se besaban en público.

\- ¡¿Que haces?! ¿No te importa que nos vean? - se tapó la cara para ocultar su sonrisa.

\- ... Todo lo que me importa - la tomó por el casco. - esta justo aquí...

Derpy, presa de sus sentimientos, comenzó a llorar una vez más.

¿Como era posible que un pony tan maravilloso como él se interesará tanto por ella? Nunca lo sabría.

Tal vez era mejor así.

Y así, tomados de los cascos, acostados en el césped, ambos ponies por fin tuvieron un momento de paz real después de tantos problemas.

Eventualmente, Derpy se quedó dormida.

Así permanecieron durante todo el día. Con Minuette vigilándolos a la lejanía, pues no podía hacer más que mirar con dolor lo que jamás podría tener, ambos ponies se quedaron dormidos, con la seguridad de que ahora el peligro había pasado, y que nada ni nadie los separaría.

Con esto terminaba su aventura. Mientras se tuviran el uno al otro, no necesitarían más.

 _Fin._

 **¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! En unas semanas tendré el epílogo con la explicación de lo ocurrido con la mamá de Derpy (por si pensaban que me había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle).**

 **En fin. !No leemos luego!**

 **\- ¡Brohoof!-**


End file.
